


Two Doors Down

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Dolly Parton’s Heartstrings, Shameless (US)
Genre: Based off a Dolly Parton Song, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good Sibling Mandy Milkovich, Good Sibling Mickey Milkovich, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Non-binary character, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Holy matrimony meets hardheaded tradition as one family prepares for a big-budget wedding and a string of life changing announcements.“Now, life might not always be a party, but you are better off if you can just enjoy yourself, have fun, and accept and love the people around you. So, if you're feeling low and down in the dumps, have faith that there can always be happiness just as close as two doors down.” - Dolly Parton
Relationships: Amelia Meegers/Roy Meegers, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Comments: 80
Kudos: 37





	1. Meet the Meegers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthececimonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthececimonster/gifts).



> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Some characters will have different last names (Mickey and Lip do, Lip is also not related to Ian in this) but nothing too major that you don’t know who the character is
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience
> 
> This is also SUPER dedicated to iamthececimonster ! I recommended that they watch TDD and they absolutely loved it so I had to make sure I gifted them this 🖤

Short backstory: Terry and Maria, Mickey and Mandy’s parents, passed away, and they got adopted by Amelia and Roy Meegers, a couple from the south, and now they’re adults, Mandy’s getting married, Mickey has a secret, and in the end, everything turns out just —————————————————————————————  
Winding roads had started to become so normal to Mickey he had to shake his head every now and then to make sure he was driving in the right direction. Living in the big city area of North Carolina had affected him more than he had expected, pulling out his phone to pull up his music. He couldn’t drive in the country side of Georgia without noise, especially during the winter time, or else it was more silent than preferably comfortable.

Sweet banjo strums filled Mickey’s head, and soon he was smiling and tapping his free foot on the ground and bopping his head softly to the beat.

“Two doors down they’re laughin’ and drinkin’ and havin’ a party, but, two doors down they’re not aware that I’m around,” He sings softly, turning the corner of a neighborhood road, watching as a few kids play in their backyard. “But here I am, just cryin’ my heart out, feelin’ sorry, but they’re havin’ a party, just two doors down.”

He sits in quiet content, smiling softly as a memory flashes by. He reaches into his passenger seat, sifting through his travel bags contents before grabbing the thing he was searching for.

It’s a leather clad box with little clasps, and it makes Mickey’s heart race a little when he looks at it.

He sets it back down when his phone starts ringing, cutting off Dolly’s soulful singing. Mickey allows the call to go through, laughs from behind the opposite phone filling his car.

“Hey Mom,” Mickey chirps, turning a corner. “How you been doing for the last five minutes?”

“Now, don't be a smart-aleck,” The laughs die down, and his mother’s voice fills the void now. “I need you to text me the band's playlist for the reception. Uh, but only when you come to a safe stop.”

“Mandy put me in charge of the music, and I promise, you’re gonna be blown away,” Mickey insists, and he can hear his mother’s eyes roll playfully. “You trust me, right sis? Mandy? Hello?”

A silent beat passes, and Mickey’s heart drops for second, but Mandy pipes up. “A thousand percent, Mick, but only with the music.”

Mick went quiet for a moment, confused by her words as he went down a hill, keeping his focus on the road.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Figure it out, little bro.”

Mickey scowls at the name. It had become Mandy’s favorite thing when they were younger, calling him “little bro” due to his height. Wasn’t his fault that he got the short end of that gene string.

“Oh, don't pay your sister any mind,” His mother interrupts, voice all too cheery for the obvious tension. “For a girl about to have the happiest day of her life she does not seem to appreciate that some of us would have given our eyes and teeth for a shindig wedding like this one.”

It doesn’t take much for Mickey to know that that statement had hit an odd spot in Mandy’s mind, and he decided to keep quiet, until a loud drunk voice piped up.

“Hey Mickey, did you know since you're Lip’s best man you and I get to walk down the aisle together?” Mickey rolls his eyes as Karen reminds him of their arrangement. “Arm in arrrrm.”

He can hear a bottle clink, and mumbling, before his mother’s voice returns to the speaker.

“Let's lay off the bubbly, all right, Karen.” She condemns, but quickly her tone changes.

“Why are we stopping?” She asks, and Mickey can’t hear much, but he hears his mother scoff, and a quiet “Look! They’re shooting a movie.” from the phone.

“You told tell me you gave that foolishness up.”

“I sure did.”

“That's a good thing, 'cause play-acting for money, well, that's just this side of street walking.”

Mickey doesn’t say anything, but he knows his sister is hurting over those words. She had been interested in acting and doing theatre since they were kids, but their mother had never been comfortable with it. It tore Mandy apart some nights, when she’d perform and only their dad would be there in the crowd. It made Mandy feel like her mother was ashamed of her.

“Uh, hey, y'all, I'm still here,” Mickey pipes up, heartbeat in his throat. “Just in case this is a private conversation.”

“Oh, don't be silly, son,” Amelia says. “No secrets in this family. And I cannot wait to see you.”

Mickey’s face pushes a light smile.

“Uh, I wish you'd make a New Year's resolution to come home more,” His mother whines. “North Carolina isn’t that far!”

“You know how crazy my job is.” Mickey sighs, eyes locking onto the large building a few miles away from his current position.

“Are you gettin' close to the hotel?” His mother asks, and for a second Mickey wants to bang his head on the steering wheel. It hurt him a little, knowing she thought he didn’t care about their family to visit more, but he decided it wasn’t worth worrying about. If she had an issue with his few and far between trips, she could start paying for plane tickets and gas. He chuckled a little at his own sarcasm.

“Yeah, I'm pulling in right now,” He replies. “See you in a sec.”

He didn’t reach his phone in time before his mother ended the call, and Dolly resumed with her angelic singing. He pressed pause on the song, smiling as he pulled into the long stretch way for the hotel Mandy would be getting married at.

A few yards ahead he could see a sleek white limo cruise along, and he almost laughed aloud. Of course his dad would rent something like that. What a hoot.

He parked his truck a few feet from the tail end of the limo, chuckling under her breath as he stepped out. He closed the door, watching as busy workers strolled out the bell carts for his family’s luggage. It was almost alien seeing no snow on the ground to him. He really had been gone from home too long.

“Hey, Mom.” Mickey says happily, walking up the older woman. She smiles big and toothy, and it makes Mickey’s heart flutter with silent adoration for the woman.

“Hey, Mick!” She envelopes him in a bear hug when he gets closer. Her arms wrap around his waist and kisses his temple.

When he pulls away from her embrace, her hand lands softly on his cheek.

“Oh sweetie,” She rubs her thumb against the soft flesh beneath it. “I haven't seen you in a month of Sundays.”

“It’s been two Sundays, Mom.” Mickey chuckles, and she drops her hand, patting his shoulder.

“That's about the same, isn't it?” She jokes, before being interrupted by a few bangs and clanks as a door opens.

Out comes Karen, curly hair flying wildly as she stumbles and grips on the door like her life depends on it. Her face is stretched in a loopy smile, and Amelia shakes her head, mumbling things under her breathe.

Karen’s eyes latch on Mickey, and her smile gets impossibly bigger, and she tries to walk forward.

“Heyyy Miiiickey.” She slurs, and Amelia turns away from the young girl. Mickey just silently laughs at her.

“Hey, Karen.” He replies, and he watches as her tumble down and onto the luggage cart behind her, outstretched hand falling into her lap.

“One sec.” She mumbles, wiggling on the cart.

“Will somebody please get her a Starbucks, or a 7-Up, or something?” Amelia asks, and one of the hotel assistance nods their head, walking off. Mickey watches the man for a second, before catching the eye of his sister.

“Mandy,” He says, walking past his mom and over into the brides space. “What’s going on? You mad at me?”

Mickey couldn’t shake the feeling. Mandy seemed so passive over the phone, and it had itched him the wrong way until now. She huffs, looking at him while pulling a face.

“More like disappointed.” She answers. Mickey can feel his eyebrows lift, and it takes him a moment to register. Disappointed? What did he do?

Luckily, his thoughts got cut off by a sharp heel click, and a loud voice.

“You totally undersold this limo!”

Mandy turns and Mickey catches the smile before he takes a look. She engulfs a tall man with red hair before laugh a little.

“Dad rented it, isn't it a hoot?” She asks, and let’s the man go. He stands about six feet, dressed in a light winter coat. Mickey looks at the mans face, smiling.

“Yeah, well, I say elegant and their father hears hoot.” Amelia complains, throwing her hands up. Mickey shakes his head a little.

“Hey man.” The taller of the two says, reaching out for Mickey’s hand. Mickey grins and shakes it. “Hey how’s it going?”

“Hey. Long time.” Mickey replies, taking his hand back. They look at each other for a second later, before turning back to Mickey’s frantic mother.

“Oh, Ian,” She says, head dashing between the limo and the redhead. “Did the cake arrive?”

“Just signed for it. And those bottles of Rombauer Chardonnay are in all your Foundation people's rooms. Guaranteed to impress.”

Amelia’s face falls softly, and she looks so relieved Mickey almost does a double take in surprise. She rushes to Ian’s side and places a hand on his cheek, pulling him down to kiss the other. She pats his shoulder when pulling away.

“Always making me look good.” She praises. Ian gushes.

“I do try,” He says, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small bundle of white. “Uh, here's your guys’s keys.”

He passes them around, making sure to check the numbers before handing the door key over. Mickey slips it into his pants pocket, rocking back on his feet to pass small time.

“And Mandy Lee-” He turns to the girl, who pulls a face.

“Don't.” She warns, and he smiles, linking their arms together.

“Wait till you see the bridal suite.”

Mickey watches the two walk off, before turning his attention back to Karen, who was wiggling and fidgeting in the luggage cart.

“Can somebody help me up?” She whines, too drunk to get her feet beneath her. The attendant hold her cart smiles down at her softly.

“I'd be happy to roll you in, miss.” He nods, and she giggles, pull out her phone. He tugs the cart behind him as camera clicks rapidly.

“I'm gonna be instagramming the shit out of this whole weekend.” Karen’s voice pipes up, and the attendant just nods again, continuing to walk her forward. Amelia shakes her head angrily.

“There's no wonder she's single with that mouth.” She comments, and Mickey chuckles. Thank god she doesn’t know any of his friends. She’s reprimand him faster than a drunk man falls off a rodeo bull. Bless her soul.

“While you are you guaranteed a lot of attention from the ladies and brother of the bride,” She continues, and Mickey’s eyes widen. “I have given my gay, Ian, your Christmas sizes. Asked him to do a lil' shopping for you.”

For a moment, Mickey almost turns away and leaves in his truck with that statement. He didn’t like attention, it made him feel put on the spot too much, and he got shy real easy because of it. He also hated when people shopped for him. It felt weird, like he was ten again, walking through the clothes store with Amelia beside him holding up shirts with cartoonish dinosaurs when all he wanted was a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Yet, here he was, face red and hands clammy as his mom looks admiringly at him. He wants to barf.

“You did what?” He asks calmly, or as calmly as his body will allow him to currently. Amelia chuckles and pats his shoulder.

“It's the one thing the gays are good for, right?” She beams, and Mickey can feel the bile rising. ‘Don’t say it’ he thinks, but his prayers aren’t answered when “Fashion.” leaves her lips.

Mickey’s never been one to hide his opinions on anything, quite literally, but he shoves his growing anger down, faking a smile and heavy laugh.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Oh, heaven strike me dead! Her face falls, and for a minute Mickey thinks it’s because of him. She scoffs, crossing her arms, and then Mickey hears the rumble of an all too familiar vehicle. He turns and his smile grows to be real as he sees his father pulling into the parking lot behind Mickey’s truck. “I told him to bring the Land Rover.”

“The man loves that old Blazer, Mom.” Mickey replies, and he can feel his mothers scowl on the back of his head now. She steps out beside the younger man, head pointed up.

“Why he has to act like he doesn't have two nickels to rub together,” She says, knocking her elbow into Mickey for his attention. “It’s pure enigma.”

Mickey does nothing but hum back a bit, and she groans, annoyed with her sons attitude.

“Look who’s there!” Roy says, and he takes Mickey’s hand to shake. “It’s good to lay eyes on you son.”

“You too, Dad.”

“You look great!”

“Thank you.” Mickey says quietly. Roy just smiles, catching a glimpse of Amelia in his eye.

“Hey, hey, look who’s not late.” Roy announces, and Mickey feels a bit awkward standing there now. Amelia steps in between the two men.

“Well, we noticed, Roy,” She says, and she points a finger into his chest. “And you might be invisible to the deer in that camo, but not to me, or anyone else around here.”

“Duly noted, dear.”

Mickey and Roy watch as Amelia storms off, hands and arms fidgety as she bosses a few of the hotel attendants around. Roy sighs, and Mickey turns his attention to the man.

“To ignore her is to love her.” He shrugs, and all Mickey can do is nod. He’d been ignoring his mother a lot more since he was fifteen, but no one needed to know that. 

“They can valet the old truck there,” Roy tosses his keys to one of the attendants. “But don't wash it.”

Roy claps his hand to Mickey’s shoulder and walks him in, chatting about his hunting and his excitement for Mandy’s wedding.

When Mickey was finally able to detach himself from his dads side, he made his way to the elevator and up to his hotel floor. It was quiet, and Mickey was able to take it all for a moment. He was going to ask one of the most serious questions in his life here. He had to, he reasoned with himself earlier that, if he didn’t do it now, he never would in the future.

He took a deep breathe and tracked down the line of doors before reaching his, unlocking it and stepping in, when he saw a shadow dance across his face. He looked up in fear, but was met with a sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	2. Behind Closed Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey rekindles a love long lasts and has a conversation that shakes him up and rubs him wrong in more than a few ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

He took a deep breathe and tracked down the line of doors before reaching his, unlocking it and stepping in, when he saw a shadow dance across his face. He looked up in fear, but was met with a sweet smile.

“Ian,” Mickey sighs, closing the door behind him. “What are you doing in here?”

“Relax, Mick.” The younger man says, pressing a hand down onto a tailored suit. “Your mom has me queer eyeing you, remember?”

Mickey stifles a laugh by coughing, and Ian smiles even more.

“And I made sure to put your folks two doors down and around the corner,” Ian explains, stepping up into Mickey’s personal space. He fiddled with the shorter mans coat collar, feeling the soft material under his hands. “So I can sneak in here at night.”

Ian brings their lips together, kissing Mickey softly. Mickey kisses back, gripping Ian’s vest with enthusiasm.

He hadn’t seen Ian in almost a month, it was a down right shame. They’d been together for almost four years, time together was grabbed between work schedules and travel plans, but they always made it work. There was a time when Mickey once hated coming home, hated having to go back into the closet deeper than Lucy looking for Narnia. It was degrading almost, but when his mother hired Ian, he tried every second he could to come home.

Ian was bubbly and full of life, practically spilling with happiness every second he was able to. Ian was so kind. It’s one of the millions of reasons Mickey was so drawn to him. Ian was magnetic and Mickey was a steel pipe.

“But you have to be a ninja.” Mickey demands, stepping away and tossing his bag onto the hotel bed. Ian’s eyes follow Mickey as he turns.

“Fine. But I gotta tell you, after last weekend, getting to show you off to my parents,” Ian sighs. “It sucks going back to all this sneaking around.”

Mickey nods.

“And you know my folks aren't exactly woke,” Mickey jokes, but both him and Ian knew he really wasn’t. “Okay, your parents got us matching pajamas for Christmas. Mine will probably give us gift cards to a conversion clinic.”

“Your mom might surprise you,” Ian says confidently. “She worships me, and why wouldn't she?”

“Until you're not around, then she calls you, "My gay, Ian".” Mickey states, taking off his jacket and vest. He had to get changed, and Ian had laid out the suit next to his pillow.

“She does?” Ian asks offendedly. Mickey chuckles softly at the taller mans remark.

“Yeah, she does.”

Ian hurts before turning to the suit, rearranging the lapels and such, typing away at his tablet with his other hand.

“When marriage equality happened she told me it was the end of the world, so, yeah,” Mickey admits, pulling his long sleeve off. Ian looks up and his eye brows are crinkled, an obvious sign of both surprise and disgust. “I'm going to come out, but it's going to be dicey.”

“And it always will be, Mick. Between your mom's ordeal, your dad's manly manness, and Mandy's big fat hetero wedding, it’s easy to make excuses. But there's no excuse when it comes to Mandy. You know she'll be totally cool with it.”

“She's been giving me grief today for some reason,” Mickey admits, tugging on the button up and fixing it while he stood in front of a mirror. “You two are besties, do you know what's up with her?”

Ian’s face flushes for a moment, and he lets out a nervous chuckle.

“No, but if I were to guess, uh, she might be wondering what's up with you,” Ian starts, stepping closer to Mickey as he talks. He’s fidgeting though, and stuttering more and more as he goes. “Uh, so if you were to tell her what's really going on in your life, uhm, it might just be the best wedding gift ever.”

Mickey whipped around with the last sentence engraved in his mind. He was full panic mode now.

“Oh no,” He starts. “You didn't?”

Ian bites his lip and looks up, and Mickey feels the air leave his lungs.

“I did, but only after she found out.” Ian confesses, and Mickey almost falls over from how dizzy he feels.

“Found out?”

“She ambushed me at my apartment last night,” Ian explains, hands flying out to distance the two of them.

“What?”

“To give me my Christmas gift, and then when I went to get us some wine my,” Ian stops, taking a moment to collect himself a little. He casts his eyes away from Mickeys, turning his back to hide his blush. “My screensaver kicked in with all our... pictures.”

“Our pictures are your screensaver?”

Mickey was scared now. What if his mom knew? What is his dad knew? What would he do, he wasn’t ready to come out, he wasn’t ready to face that, not with them at least. He had to sit down before his legs gave out underneath him, and he was breathing a little heavily from the fear.

“On my iMac at my apartment,” Ian sounds just a little bit panicked himself. “Not my work laptop or even my phone.”

“No, no, no, no, not the ones when I dragged you camping at Sweetwater?” Mickey asks, and Ian squints.

“South Georgia Pride?”

Ian squints harder. Oh no.

“Skinny dipping at Lake Lanier?”

Ian hangs his head in defeat. Mickey’s hands shake as he takes a big breathe.

“Ian, you should have told me.”

“Well, I'm telling you now,” The tone Ian uses reminds Mickey of how his mother used to speak to him when he was upset. “Besides, she made me swear on my cat's life not to, because she says you owe it to her to tell her yourself. And you do, Mickey.”

Mickey’s body felt like he had just jumped into a bucket of ice. Mandy knew and she hadn’t told him, and Ian didn’t tell him before he came for the holidays. Although Mickey knows he probably wouldn’t have come had Ian told him beforehand, but it would have been nice to know rather than being put on the spot and wanting to physically curl into himself.

Ian takes a seat next to Mickey, placing a hand on the shorter mans knee and rubbing small circles into it.

“Baby,” He smiles. “She loves you and she wants you to trust her.”

“I know, I love her too.”

“And thanks to me you now have the perfect coming outfit,” Ian beams, fixing Mickey’s collar and rubbing his knee softly. “You’re welcome.”

Mickey groans, flopping back into the bed, sad. He loves his sister but he had no clue how he would be able to tell her. He knows she wouldn’t care, but he didn’t know what to say, or how to act. Either way, unknowing or not, he had to come out to her. She deserved that.

“Okay fine,” Mickey groans. “I’ll do it, I’ll tell her.”

“Yay!” Ian claps and falls back on to the bed next to Mickey, cozying you to the mans side. “But remember, do not tell her I told you I told her, - because she told me not to tell you.”

“Got it,” Mickey says. “Sort of.”

A sudden knock from the door filled the room, and both boys shot up. I’m a fast haste, they looked from the door to one another, until a voice piped up.

“Mick, son, it's your mama.”

Mickey grit his teeth and Ian looked to him worried. Mickey’s eyes shot to the open space behind them, and Ian rolled his eyes.

“Go.” Mickey demanded, standing up and patting down his shirt.

Ian sighs and grabs his things, heading to the open closet space and grabbing the door handles. With a pull, he looked up at Mickey.

“This is so literal.” He said before closing the doors, and Mickey smiled. He took a deep breathe before opening the door and meeting his mothers eyes.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Oh, look how spiffy you look,” She smiles, patting Mickey’s chest. “Ian must've gotten to you.”

In the midst of being worried, Mickey almost laughs out loud at that statement. He lets her into the room.

“Did he ever,” Mickey says. “Listen, I was just about to go see Mandy, so-“

Out of sight, Ian smiled brightly at Mickey’s words. ‘Did he ever’ rolled in the mans head like a tumbling rock, blooming happiness and love for the other man everywhere.

“What's your hurry? I've got a little present for you.” Amelia teases.

“Present?” Mickey asks, confused by the words. Why would she have a present for him? It wasn’t his wedding.

“Mm-hmm,” She says, sitting down and grabbing a box from her purse. It’s a small blue jewelry box with a gold trim around it. “Merry Christmas.”

“Oh, yeah,” See to it that Mickey forgets Christmas was last week when he’s nervous. He opened the box and smiled. It was a gold pin with an old treble clef curled around the right hand side of the bar. “Wow, that's super cool.”

“That was your Granddaddy Culpepper's. I always believed you got your love of music from him,” Mickey knows where she’s coming from, his grandfather had been alive for a few years after his adoption, and those years held millions of memories. “I mean, he was the church choir director and probably would have hated most of what you listen to, but-“

“I got pretty eclectic taste, Mom.” Mickey defends, holding the jewelry box a little closer to his chest. “You might be surprised by what all I'm into.”

“I'm teasing.”

Mickey nods, offering his mom a short smile before his attention was back onto the pin.

“My daddy wore that when he married my mama.” Amelia smiles at the memory. “Said it was his good-luck charm.”

Mickey recalls being told the story of his grandparents marriage, that they weren’t very rich and that they had spent most of their money on his grandmothers dress, and that they had been surrounded by family and friends, co-workers from his grandfathers factory job, and a few church goers. To them it was perfect, and they wouldn’t have a changed a thing, not even if they had been rich. Mickey thought it was one of the most romantic things he’d ever heard.

“And, since I gave Mandy Mama's dress, same one I wore when I married your daddy at that old courthouse in Winder,” Mickey nodded. “I wanted you to have a family heirloom to wear when you get married, too.”

Mickey stands in shock for a moment, but then it’s fear. She still doesn’t know about his and Ian’s relationship beyond the friendly attitude around one another. Oh no...

“I, uh admit that my ordeal last year reduced me to a, uh, sentimental puddle,” Amelia stands up, pacing a little to distract herself. She turns back to Mickey. “But it sure would do my poor cold heart good to see both my kids married and happy with grandbabies.”

‘Married? Babies?’ Mickey thought. His situation was in a little harder of a spot than he had originally thought now.

“Yeah, Ma, about that-“ Mickey starts, but Amelia presses a hand to his shoulder and clicks her tongue.

“Oh, now. Don't be jealous 'cause your daddy and I are helping Lee and Digby get started.  
We'd do the same for you, except you don't need it.” She explains to him. He smiles, but, it wasn’t jealousy, it was downright fear. He didn’t know what to do when it came to coming out to his parents. Hadn’t imagined doing it for years either, and now it was a make or break situation. He couldn’t keep living in the shadows anymore. “We're so proud of you.”

Mickey smiles, but his current feelings made it hard for the sentiment of her words to last longer than a few seconds.

“Am I am so proud of you!” Mickey says to her, and she laughs, clapping her hands together and looking at him softly. He feels a little butterfly of love flutter in his chest and he smiles back. “But, um, I really should finish getting ready, go see Lee. Why don't I meet you downstairs?”

She nods, grabbing her bag.

Mickey turns to open the door, but it’s pushed back into him as Karen comes into view. She stumbles, but grips the door frame for support before she sees who’s at the door.

“Oh. Uh, hey, Mick,” Karen flirts, flashing a toothy smile at the man. “I was just coming to say-“

Mickey’s mother pushes past her, grabbing her shoulders and mutter a soft “Uh, uh, uh, uh, no” under her breath. Mickey chuckles.

“Okay,” He shouts as he closes the door. “Bye!”

Once the door latches, Mickey lets out a huff and presses his back to the wood. Ian kicks the closet door and it swings open comically, revealing his displeased face. Mickey huffs again.

Two floors up and a few hallway turns, Mandy and Lip were conversing about their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	3. The Actress and the Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed Mandy opens up to Lip and telling him how she truly feels about the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and chapter 4 are both short, so I am sorry for that in advance :,)

Two floors up and a few hallway turns, Mandy and Lip were conversing about their wedding.

"Mrs. Haygood"? Lip asks, touching a wooden hanger etched with his last name on it. Mandy laughs, setting down a stack of packaged gifts.

“Mom bought it for me before I told her I was keeping my name,” She recalls. “One of many such fun conversations.”

Lip smiles at her, watching as she fidgets a little. He reaches a hand out.

“Come here,” He asks, and she takes his hand. “Talk to me.”

Mandy wraps her arms around him and hugs him softly, appreciating the sentiment from him. “I'm just so overwhelmed by all this wedding crap I never wanted in the first place.”

They pull away and she looks up at him slightly. She smiles, followed by a sweet giggle.

“Remember when were just supposed to get married on the beach at St. Simons?”

“Forever ago,” Lip jokes. “Yeah.”

“And now, Mom's hell-bent on outdoing the royal wedding,” Mandy sighs, stepping away to pace around the room. “I mean, she knows how shy I could be. When I was seven, she actually took me to the doctor because she thought I had a disability.”

Lip can still remember the time Mandy first told him that. It was forever ago, but it was stuck in his brain like a song lyric you can’t forget. He remembered being angry that Mandy’s mom for doing that, but understanding in the end why she had. She was just concerned for her daughters safety.

“But acting changed all that. I get to be someone else.” Mandy explains, a frown bending her face. “But here, all eyes are on the real me.”

“I like the real you.” Lip comments, and Mandy locks eyes with him, a rosy blush flushing over her cheeks and neck. She walks over to him and he places his hands on her shoulders, rubbing soft circles into the muscles.

“So, when are you gonna tell them?”

“Ugh. New Year's brunch, right after I show Mom how wrong she's been about me,” Mandy and Lip share a look. “And right before you and I bolt for our honeymoon, so she can't kill me.”

Lip nods and kisses her lovingly, happy to be with her and happy to be able to marry her. She smiles, but Lip’s phone rings before anything else can happen.

Lip pulls it out of his pocket, and looks up.

“Oh, it's Dad again,” He says. “They must still be on the ground in Boston.”

He motions for the door, and Mandy nods, kissing him again.

“You go ahead,” She pats his side. “I'm going to need a while for my next costume change.”

Lip nods, sliding his phones answer key and putting it to his ear as he walks out, and Mandy can hear him say “Hey dad.” before the rooms door closes.

She’s sighs and walks to her wedding dress, and looks at the hanger. Sadness fills her senses, as ‘Mrs. Haygood’ in cursive letters stare back at her.

If only she knew of the troubles her parents were going through along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mickey’s almost outing and Mandy’s wedding stress, what a coincidence that both their parents were also dealing with their own troubles and strifes as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Roy walked into the room with his bag by his side, and Amelia stared him down as he moved.

“You best get showered,” She comments, setting down the wine glass she was babysitting. “You probably smell like deer and beer.”

“It won't take me ten minutes.” Roy reply’s, headed toward the open bathroom door. Amelia jumped up at the movement, flushed in the face.

“Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh,” She condones. Roy stops in his tracks and watches her as she moves to another door, opening it and backing away. “No, no, no, no. Your room's in here.”

“Hmm, I thought Cole made the reservations?” Roy asks, peering down the doors entrance to the other room.

“He did.”

“You tell him the real reason we need two rooms?”

Amelia scoffs, tossing her hair away from her face.

“I told him the same thing we told the kids about our arrangement at home,” While explaining, Amelia had picked up her glass again. “Between my hot flashes and your restless leg syndrome, we're like two cats trapped in a bag.”

“That's one way of putting it.” Roy rolls his eyes. Amelia’s shoulders tense and she glares at him.

“I told you to drive the Land Rover,” Roy and Amelia’s eyes meet. “And you roll up in that rust-bucket looking like a hobo.”

“Well, I had to between driving all the way to Sandy Springs to switch cars or being on time,” He explains to her. “I figured I'd catch hell either way, so I opted for comfort.”

“You did that on purpose, like renting that white trash limo.”

“I'll wager Mandy thought it was a hoot, though.”

Amelias eyes went wide, and her mouth went agape. Roy’s face lit up, smile so big it was blinding.

“She did, didn't she? She did.” He laughed. Amelia found no amusement in the situation.

“I am sick and tired of fighting, Roy,” She has her hand on her forehead, shaking it softly. “So once we get through Mandy's wedding, we can go to counseling or get a divorce or murder each other. Whatever.”

Roy nods along with her, half paying attention. He loved her, he really did, but she was both dramatic and unrealistic with their circumstances. He would never do any of those things to her, fighting be damned.

“But right now, this weekend, belongs to our baby girl.” She finishes, and Roy looks at her with disbelief. She raises an eyebrow at the man.

“It's looks to me like it's more about you, Meli,” He takes a step towards her. “You and all those fancy society ladies you're trying to impress.”

“It's how you improve your standing in the community,” She laughs, waving her wine glass in his face. “But that's something you simply wouldn't understand, because you have never attended a single Foundation meeting with me, so how about we just drop it, hmm?”

“I will if you can.” Roy shoots are her, angry and flabbergasted at her words. He moves to his room, slamming the door behind him and dropping his bag on his bed.

On the other side of his wall, Amelia was shaking her head and downing the rest of her wine in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	5. Bridal Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Mandy run into a particularly hard situation, and are faced with a horrific outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday ! That was my fault, but here’s the new chapter
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Mickey didn’t lie when he said he needed to see Mandy, and soon enough, he was outside her door. He didn’t bother knocking, and upon entering almost squinted. It was _pink._

“Whoa!” He shouted dramatically, placing a hand in front of his face to cover his vision. “Did Pinterest throw up in here?”

Mandy shot him a look of pure annoyance, and he took his hand down, staring at his shoes. What the fuck did he just say to her?

“Okay, look, um there's something I have been dying to tell you,” He mumbles, and Mandy nods. Uh, something that's taken me a little while to figure out for myself.”

Mandy set down the clothes she was holding and put her full attention into Mickey, eyebrow raised and waiting. He looked up at her and shook his shoulders.

“But seeing you and Lip together so happy has made me realize that I'm happy, too.” He starts, hands waving around wildly as he felt his own nerves go haywire. He slapped his thighs a little before looking at Mandy again. ‘Now or never’ he reminded himself.

“So happy one might even say that I am gay.”

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, expecting Mandy to say something cruel, but all he heard was a squeal, and then arms wrapping around his neck. He hugged her back, smiling into her hair and thanking whatever was up there that she had accepted him.

“Oh, my God, Mick,” She whispers, pulling away. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Mickey replies sheepishly. She chuckles, holding his hands.

“Thank you for telling me. Now, let's celebrate!”

“Please.” Mickey lets out a shaky breath, smoothing down his suit as Mandy leaves to grab glasses and a bottle of wine from the ice bucket.

She sets the glasses down and starts to work on the bottle top, keeping her eyes on Mickey.

“Now, what took you so long?”

“Well, part of it is you still living at home with Mom and Dad,” Mandy and him share a look. “Until I was ready to come out to them, it didn't feel right asking you-“

“I'm sorry, did you just say that you're ready to come out to Mom and Dad?”

“Not right now, obviously,” Mickey smiles, holding his hands up. “It's your weekend, but, uh, soon.”

The look Mandy gives him settles his nerves, and he gets back to their conversation.

“I was kinda hoping you could help me figure out how,” He boldly asks, using a tone that’s open to change and commentary on his idea. “I'm thinking if I start with Mom-“

“No! Uh-uh!” Mandy shouts. “Start with Dad. I mean, he won't be happy, but at least he won't stick his head in the oven.”

Mickey stifles a laugh, hand on his mouth. Mandy continues to twist the bottle of wine in her hand.

“I kinda owe it to Mom to tell her first cause,” Mickey smiles, big and toothy and turns away from Mandy. “Well, cause there's a teeny complication.”

“Oh, yeah, I know,” Mandy says, and Mickey turns to her, eyes wide. “And props to you, little bro. You must be some hot stuff to drag Ian Gallagher into your closet.”

Mickey felt like his plan was backfiring a little, so he tried to divert from her words.

“I have no idea-“

“Oh, come on, Mickey, look I know you're only here because he told you that I got an eyeful of y'all's photos,” She sighs, letting go of the wine bottle for a minute. “Something I'll never unsee, by the way.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Mickey says, mouth pulling a frown line into his cheeks. Mandy pulls at the wine bottle again, this time with anger.

“Uh, this thing.” She shakes it, and Mickey panics a little, grabbing it out of her hands.

“Let me, let me.” He condones, placing the palm of his hand onto the cork and twisting.

“So, how does it work for you and Ian? I mean, him being in Atlanta and you being in Raleigh?” She asks, sitting down on the arm rest of her couch. Mickey shrugs a little.

“Well, we grab what time we can, plus a lot of driving.”

“Well, whatever you decide with Mom and Dad, just know that I got your back, okay?”

Mickey stops fiddling with the wine and he looks at Mandy, smiling at her softly. She returned the action, standing up.

“I also have something I haven't told Mom and Dad.” She admits, and Mickey’s eyes narrow.

“Oh? What is it? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Um It's just, uh Well, you know how Mom hasn't exactly been supportive of my acting,” Mickey nods, remembering the long calls at night and the hour long lectures. “I want to be free to pursue it without any of her negativity. So, when Lip and I get back from Maui we are moving to LA.”

Mickey’s face falls, and he clenches his fist.

“Oh, wow, Mandy,” He clears his throat. “That, that's, um-“

“I thought you'd be happy for me?” She asks, fear in her eyes. Mickey realizes what he’s doing and stops, setting the bottle down and waving his hands.

“I am, I swear. It's just,” He sighs. “Oh, Mom's gonna kill me for telling you this.”

Mandy’s anxiety sky rocketed at his words. Her parents were the biggest people in her life, and her mother was more than a little pushy every time something went in a direction she didn’t want it to.

“Their wedding gift to you and Lip, they bought you guys a house.”

Mandy’s eyes went big.

“Oh, my God.”

Mickey scratched his head, grabbing the bottle and trying again to twist the lid. He continued as he worked.

“In Sandy Springs.”

“Oh, my God.”

One last tug on the wine bottles cap sent the cork flying, and along with it, dark red liquid launched its way into the air and onto Mandy’s wedding dress.

Silence fell for a dead beat moment, and then, all hell broke loose.

Mandy began hyperventilating while Mickey ran around, grabbing towels and mumbling reassuring words under his breath.

“Moms gonna lose her-“

“Not if she doesn’t see it.” Mickey interrupted, rushing back over to her side.

“Put some under the skirt,” Mickey handed Mandy a towel and they began to pat the dress down. “And we will soak it up from the inside.”

Mandy nodded, grabbing the bottom of the dress and shaking her hand upward. She pressed down with her free hand, rubbing the towel in with it. She started to cry and breathing harder.

“No, no no no,” She sobbed. “It's not getting better.”

Mickey rubbed a hand against her shoulder and shushed her, trying to reassure his sister that it would be okay, that they could fix this.

And then a loud knock rang through the room.

“Lip? Mandy?”

Mickey cursed, turning to the door.

“God! She is everywhere!” He complained, rubbing the dress harder than before now, anxiety building in his stomach. Mandy started to cry harder, and she reached a hand to her face.

“I’m coming in, hon!”

Mandy and Mickey shared a look of pure terror as the door opened, and Mandy turned to quickly.

With a sickening _riiiip_ , the dress moved with tendrils of lace and beads hanging off of it. Mandy gasped, and soon Amelia was gaping like a codfish at the sight as well.

Mandy backed away from the dress, hand covering her mouth and sobs ringing from her throat. Mickey stared his mom down in horror.

“Oh, my Lord in heaven,” Amelia said, grabbing her purse. “What on God's green earth have y'all done to my poor dead mama's dress?”

Mandy sat down, hands bunching into her pants as she cried and hiccuped. With each take of breath, more words fumbled from her mouth, and Mickey was able to catch “Lambrusco,” “towel,” and “bracelet” in the mix.

“So it was an accident?” Amelia asks, standing beside her daughter and rubbing her shoulder, a tense and awkward laughter following her words.

Mandy tried to push herself away, shaking her hands wildly.

“I can't breathe.” She cried, but Amelia kept s firm hand on her shoulder, rubbing it and patting it as she panicked as well.

“Yeah, all right, all right,” Amelia mumbled. “Just breathe, I'm breathing.”

“Okay.” Mandy whispered, and Mickey walked over to her side, hands twitching like crazy as his nerves for the best of him.

“We're all breathing.” He says, voice shaky, and Mandy looks up at him, red and teary eyes looking sympathetic.

“It's just an old dress, and an heirloom some might say, but it,” Amelia stopped when she saw the hard and cold look Mickey was throwing at her. “It's not the end of the world. We've survived worse.”

“Now, Mama's going to take care of this,” Amelia said determinedly. She tapped Mickey’s shoulder, and shot him a somber smile. “Mickey, you go down and tell everybody we're pushing back the rehearsal an hour, best make it an hour and a half.”

“What about the dress?” Mandy asked, worry filling her voice. For once, it was covered up by a loud sob, thankfully. Mickey gave her one last look before taking off.

“Now, don't worry, if anybody can handle a couture crisis it's my gay, Ian.” Amelia chuckled, and Mickey cursed under his breath again as he closed the door behind him.

“Okay, Ian,” Amelia smiled, holding the phone to her ear. “We have a situation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	6. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia had never been one to shy away from what she believed in, and be damned if she did now. Ian and Mandy face words and statements that hurt them both equally
> 
> TW: Homophobic language and slurs, use of religion to cover hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

“Ian, you are a miracle worker.” Amelia praises, running her hands over some of the dresses that lined the walls, rough and smooth textures colliding with her senses.

“I just Googled bridal shops near me.” Ian smiled, looking around at the shop. Amelia tsks her tongue, turning to him.

“Yeah, but Google didn't call this nice lady and get her to open up her shop the day before New Year's Eve.” Amelia says, waving her hand to the tailor adjusting Mandy’s dress, pins sticking out of her mouth.

“That's true.” Ian replied.

“I'll open at 3:00 a.m. for a fifty percent markup.” The tailor comments, pulling the pins out of her mouth and standing up. Amelia’s hands close together hard and her face shows shock.

“Fifty percent?” She mutters, and the tailor nods.

“Take your time.”

When the lady left the room, Amelia made some crude comments under her breath, saying things about the greedy people in the world. Fifty percent her southern bosom. She shook the anger away, turning her head to Mandy, who was running her hands over the fabric at her waist, smiling.

“Mandy, you look beautiful,” Ian comments, placing his hand on her shoulder and fixing a pin that was scarily close to her neck. “Classically understated I'd say.”

“It's kind of plain.” Amelia snarks, and Mandy blushes.

“Well, Ian likes it.”

“Well, Ian doesn't have to wear it. Do you like it?”

Mandys face went redder.

“It's fine,” she whispers, clearing her throat. “It works.”

“Mandy, sweet pea,” Amelia sighs, grabbing hold of her daughters arm. “You have got to learn to assert yourself more. If you don't like it we'll try another, until you're happy.”

“Happy is such an inadequate word for what I'm feeling right now.” Mandy says, and before Amelia can say anything back, her phone began to ring.

“Oh, I got to get that,” She pulls it out of her purse and pats Mandy’s arm. “Ooh, it's your Aunt Gloria.”

Amelia scampered out of the room, asking loudly where her younger sister was. Ian sighed, tension leaving his shoulders as Mandy stepped off a bridal stool, and towards the changing room. He followed her, catching the eye of Karen holding a low cut dress up to her chest with her phone out.

“Maybe Mickey will get the hint if he sees me in this on my Instagram.”

Mandy’s eyes roll so hard Ian worries they’ll fall out of her head before she can get anything out to the blonde.

“I hate to break it to you, Karen, but, uh I'm pretty sure Mick’s seeing someone,” Mandy’s eyes traveled up to Ian’s for a split second, and he cracked a small smile. “And from way he talked, it sounds pretty serious.”

“Not that Angie or Julia?” Karen pouts heavily, and Mandy takes a moment to add faces to names. She grimaces at the result.

“Yeah, no,” She winces. “Definitely not them.”

Karen huffs, tossing the dress down and walking off, heels clicking loudly through the shop. Ian covers his mouth to hide his laugh, before going back to focus on Mandy. She was behind the changing room curtain now. He knocked softly on the wood next to it, letting her know he was there.

“Did Mickey finally tell you?” He asks. Mandy’s head pops out from behind the curtain, looking at him funny.

“Yes, and I know you were the one who told him to tell me,” Ian’s eyes call to his shoes, suddenly super interesting. “So from now on no more secrets.”

“Oh, really?” Ian shoots back, head whipping up with attitude. “What about your little secret that starts with an L and ends with an A?”

“I really can't talk about that right now.” Mandy whispers, flicking him in the nose. He chuckles a little, before Amelia is back in the room. Mandy steps out, the dress still on and Amelia takes a moment to compose herself.

“I swear my sister is as selfish as an old tomcat!” She shouts, grabbing Mandy’s hands in hers. “I told her we lost Mama's dress, and it would be so nice if you could have Mama's ring.”

Mandy nods along, worried for her mother’s blood pressure.

“But no, no.” Amelia shakes her head solemnly. ”I just hope that Ethel hasn't done anything weird with her bridesmaid dress.”

Mandy let go of her mothers hands at the mention of her cousin, a dull pounding of red heat finding itself in Mandy’s stomach. She tucks her hands away, behind her, and clears her throat as her mom walks toward Ian, who was looking over a skinny dress with a grill bottom.

“Ethel is Eli now, Mom.” Mandy says, and Amelia has the audacity to shake her head and laugh. Mandy’s eats went pink with blush, and Ian stopped looking at the dress, clenching his jaw.

“And it's their bridesmates dress.” Mandy continues, hands coming forward to be played with. Amelia’s eyes bulge a little.

“Bridesmate?” Amelia asks, sounding offended. Ian fought the urge to shout, masking it with a hard smile. “That just sounds like more of that LBTG X Y Z nonsense to me.”

Mandy and Ian look at each other silently in disgust, and Amelia places her hand on Mandy’s cheek.

“My sister has got to stop coddling that daughter of hers,” Her thumb presses into Mandy’s cheekbone. “You give me one week with your cousin and I'll straighten her right out.”

Mandy’s eyes widen, and she moves to alleviate the hand from her face when Ian pipes up, anger coating his words.

“Actually, Eli's Gloria's child,l He says. “And your nibbling.”

“I'm doing what?” Amelia jokes, checking her face in the y’all mirror. Ian rolls his eyes, throwing on another fake smile.

“Nibbling, it's the gender-neutral term for a niece or nephew who is gender non-binary like Eli.”

“You call her whatever PC word you want, I call her confused,” Amelia laughs loudly, and Mandy feels like she’s going to throw up and cry. Amelia touches Mandy again, and stares her daughter straight in the eye while talking. “And I thank the Good Lord I was blessed with two normal kids.”

Ian’s face broke when he was out of sight from Amelia, scowling at her from behind. Mandy wanted to evaporate, to not be here, and she didn’t want to hear her mothers voice anymore now. But, she couldn’t remove herself form this situation, and she couldn’t escape her mother yet. Amelia’s smile flashed at Mandy like an alpha wolfs would, sharp and deadly.

“So, you decided?” Amelia asks, looking over the dress in disdain. Mandy nods softly.

“All right,” Amelia’s disappointment hangs in the room like a weighted blanket, and Mandys urge to disappear increases with it. “Well, you better get changed or you're liable to miss your own rehearsal.”

Amelia walks off, and Ian stares at her as she does, jaw clenched harder than a spring trap. Mandy walks over to him, numbness visible on her face.

“You and Mick might wanna fix up that closet and settle in.” She says, and Ian nods, pulling her into a hug and whispering softly, assuring her everything would be okay, even with her moms words and actions.

Mandy just hoped that Ian was right about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	7. The Rehearsal - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension rises as Mandy nears her wedding day, Amelia remains stubborn about her opinions on Eli, and Ian and Mickey have to be subtle around everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Amelia had booked it back to the hotel after paying for Mandy’s dress, worried that they wouldn’t be there in time for the rehearsal. Mandy told her not to worry, but Amelia had insisted that she get her daughter back as soon as possible.

Standing in the lobby of the hotel now, Roy joined Mandy at the door, walking with her to the open space where the wedding would be held.

“Sure is Christmasy.” Roy comments. Big trees lined the walls with bright Christmas lights shining in every direction. The ceiling had fake snow flakes hung from the light fixtures, and the stairwell had candy cane themed tinsel wrapped around its rails.

Mandy kept her eyes on the floor, only nodding along with what Roy was saying rather than listening. He pushed his hands into his pockets.

“You're awful quiet, Mandy,” Roy says, giving Mandy a small smile. “Reminds me of when you were little.”

“Yeah, me too,” Mandy replies, rubbing her hands together. “I guess I just I didn't realize how uncomfortable I was going to be in the spotlight like this.”

Roy sighs, patting her back. She silently thanks him.

“I told your Mom to let y'all have it on the beach like you wanted,” Roy looks off, a small scowl on his face. “But you know she is.”

Mandy chuckles, and her hands fiddle in front of her. She felt childish for hiding behind the mask of perfection again, especially in front of her father. He stops again, letting Mandy breathe before walking down the stairs with her.

“I know, but, I mean,” Mandy stutters, clearing her throat softly. “Planning this was the only thing that made her happy last year and I went along with it. But now...”

Mandy and Roy looked over the sea of people. Classy dresses and button down suits filled the room, drinks clinking and light chatter flooding Mandy’s senses.

“Do we even know any of these people?” She asks, and Roy chuckles.

“Maybe a couple.”

“And this is the rehearsal, not the ceremony, right?”

“Afraid so.” Roy sighs, linking his arm with Mandy’s. “Come on. You know your mom loves putting on the dog. Lord, at least there's a bar.”

A drunk Karen and a distracted Mickey stood near the bar, where a tender was making up a martini for another society friend of Amelia. Roy rolls his eyes, but Mandy doesn’t pay attention. He pats her arm.

“Can I get you anything, sweetheart?”

Mandy jumps a little like she was pulled out of thought, and she shakes her head. “No, I'll be fine.”

Roy smiles, pulling away quickly before muttering a “Good.” and darting to the bar.

Mandy rocks a little on her feet, warmth from her father disappearing in a flash. Nerves wracked up her body after a moment, and she whispered a small “I think.” before moving her eyes away from the bar.

“Mandy Lee Meegers, get over here!”

Mandy’s eyes landed on a modestly dressed Aunt Gloria, and her shoulders tensed. As she made her way down the steps, she caught the eyes of Lip chatting with a close friend, Brad. Mandy moves over to where they were standing, placing her hand on Lips lower back.

“Can I steal him?” She asks, and Brad nods, shaking Lips hand before walking off, letting Mandy drag Lip off towards her aunt.

He looked down at her worried, but she just whispered “Stay with me.” and kept walking. Lip nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“You look absolutely amazing, kiddo.” Gloria commented, hugging Mandy softly before pulling back, and looking over Lips body quickly.

“You must be this Haygood guy that I've heard about.” She joked, holding out her hand. Lip took it, smiling back.

“And you must be the famous Aunt Gloria.”

“More like infamous, if you ask your future mother-in-law.” Annoyance clung softly in her words, Glorias eyes darting over to Amelia who stood next to her. Amelia huffed.

“Gloria, you know I like to tease my little sister.”

“Listen, I was just about to tell your Mom, Eli and I talked it over in the car and you're right,” Amelia’s eyes rolled when Eli’s name was mentioned, but shot forward when Gloria tilted her head towards the older woman. “Mandy should have Mom's ring.”

“Oh, Gloria, are you sure?” Amelia stuttered, hands clasping and blush dusting over her face.

“After three failed marriages, I got more use out of it than luck.” Gloria reveals, handing Mandy the gold and diamond ring.

“Three failed marriages?” Mandy asked, holding the ring softly. Uncle Scotty and her got divorced?

“Yeah.”

“Oh... wow.”

“I uh, also wanted to thank you for including Eli in the wedding party,” Gloria says, smiling at Mandy. Mandys body looses some of its tension, and she returns the sentiment. “Between us, I was worried there might be an issue with the bridesmaids dresses being too feminine.”

Amelia puckered her lips in annoyance, ignoring her sisters words.

“But Mandy and Eli worked it out together. So they're both happy. Isn't that lovely?” Mandy nods, and for a moment it looks like Amelia might blow up from anger.

“Yeah, ever so,” She grits out, rolling her shoulders and pushing past Lip. “Y'all excuse me.”

Across the room stood Mickey at the food bar, holding a small plate with fruit on it. Ian slipped between two of Lips best men and took a spot next to Mickey, greeting him with a smirk. Mickey took in the dark maroon suit Ian was dress in. He smiled and looked up, meeting the gingers eyes in a silent loving manner.

“Oh, hey, man.” Mickey nods, and Ian rolls his eyes, tapping the bar counter.

Mickey leans closer to Ian, panic flashing over his face in a quick motion. “This outfit's working a little too well, the ladies are all over me.”

Ian took his eyes off the shorter man and found the posse of girls ogling Mickey’s body, one being the ever famous Karen, who Ian’s heard so much about. He chuckles, turning his head back to Mickey, looking Mickey up and down as well.

“Well, they aren't the only ones who want to jump you.” Ian comments, and Mickey smiles, stepping out of their shared bubble space.

“Thanks for telling Mandy,” Ian starts, rubbing his hands together. “It feels so great to finally be out to her. But what else did you say to her?”

Mickey opens his mouth to reply when Mandy comes rushing toward the bar, mumbling something about needing a drink. She orders champagne, and it’s handed to her quickly. Mickey, Ian and Mandy all turn away from the bartender, sighing.

Eli rushed in, grabbing hold of Glorias hand and hugging the woman close. Mickey laughed at the encounter. Eli’s attire was almost comical, with a skirt and a button down suit jacket, and to top it off, Eli had a pixie cut. Dyed bright blue and purple.

“Oh, looky. Cousin Eli has landed,” He says, shoving a strawberry slice into his mouth. “Good for them and all, but that is not going to help sway our parents to our side of the rainbow.”

“Oh, really, Amelia?” Ian says, smiling at the teen talking to Gloria. “At least Eli’s living their life loud and proud.”

“I just mean-“ Mickey starts, but Ian interrupts.

“I'm pretty sure you meant when you said.”

Mickey flushes, and Ian doesn’t spare him any glances after that, hearing giggles behind him.

A faint ‘Hey, Mickey.’ comes from Karen, swirling her drink softly as she stared the at the man. The other two girls shared her look, smiling and laughing as Mickey moved.

“Oh, but hey, your beards beckon.” Ian mocks, not offering any laugh to ease the words. Mickey sighs, walking off.

Eli walked past a few other patrons, making their way up to Mandy and hugging the bride, happy to be around their cousin again after such a long time.

“Eli! You made it.” Mandy says, smiling at the person in front of her.

“Yeah, I uh, I hope that t-this is okay.” Eli stutters, gesturing to their outfit with fast hands. Ian moves and looks it over, pleased with the correlating colors up close.

“It's fabulous, and mine is the only opinion that matters,” Ian states, holding out his hand calmly. “I'm Ian.”

Eli smiles and shakes Ian’s hand, offering their name in return.

While the bride chatted with the two, Amelia and her friends stood near the chairs for the wedding, when one of them caught their eye on Eli.

“Is that one of the bridesmaids?” She asks, holding her drink towards the teen. Eli was listening to whatever Ian was saying, laughing along while Mandy giggled.

“The bridesmate.” Amelia interjects. Under any other circumstance, Amelia would shoot herself dead before actually calling Eli a “bridesmate,” but these were her friends. She might as well earn the brownie points.

The girls around her all have confused looks, and Amelia laughed, smiling over at her daughter and Ian rather than Eli.

“Well, that's my nibbling, Eli.”

The confusion got stronger.

“Nibbling? Oh, that's a niece or nephew who's gender non-binary,” Amelia recalls, swaying softly and sipping on her drink. “It' a modern world, y'all. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Amelia trotted off to talk to the pastor, a young man in his early twenties. She asked him about his life, if he was married, what college he went to, anything to distract her from the things she’d just said until the rehearsal started.

Mandy, Ian and Eli continued to talk, and Mickey continued to try and avoid the women coming into him until an attendant stood up with a glass and spoon, clinking it softly.

“All righty, it's rehearsal time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	8. The Rehearsal - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When anxiety and nerves build too high for Mandy, Amelia pushes too far, and some things are said that weren't ever meant to come out
> 
> TW: Panic attack depictions/description
> 
> I am in no way claiming this is how all panic attacks happen, but these are how mine do, actually . I decided to change up that detail from the original story source, as I wanted it to be a bit more personal for this scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

“All right, you two, big smiles.”

A bright flash filled the room as a photographer took a photo of Mandy and Roy in the aisle. Mandy blinked a few times after, feeling her nerves get stressed from the intrusion. She shook it off, looking ahead.

Murmurs went around the room, society people chatting and the occasional small laugh.

“Here we go honey,” Roy says, looking down at Mandy, starting to walk. She follows him, her hand gripping his bicep, a security thing she’d done as a child. His face fell a little.

“Are you gonna make it?” He asks, worried she was feeling scared. Mandy continued to look forward and nod, despite the obvious elephant of anxiety she was showing. Roy gave her another look before continuing, smiling at Lip.

“Hey, young man,” Roy shakes Lips hand, and hands Mandy over, smiling at the two. “There you go.”

“Now come sit by me.” Amelia fussed, and Roy turned to her, smile too big to shove away.

“I know, my dear.”

He stood by her side and took a seat with her, a tad late from losing focus while looking at Mandy with pride, and Amelia scolded him. He shrugged his shoulders, eyes back on his baby girl as she held hands with her fiancé.

“I'll make my opening remarks, blah blah blah, and then I'll ask who gives this woman,” The pastor starts, hands waving, but Mandy laughs nervously, holding Lips hand a little harder than before.

“No, um Sorry, didn't you get my email?” She asks nicely, smiling up at the young man. “We, uh we changed that part.”

“We're asking both sets of parents for their blessings.” Lip clarifies, and the pastor nods, but Amelia sits forward at the statement.

“Email? I didn't get no email.” She complains. Mandy tentatively looked at her mom, hair covering her eyes a bit.

“It's nothing,” She says. “It's It's just a few changes.”

“Changes?” Amelia barks out a laugh, and Mandy’s stomach dropped. She squeezed Lips hands and he squeezed back. “Don't mind me, I'm just the mother of the bride. Why don't y'all just skip to the vows then.”

“All righty,” The pastor restarts, waving off Amelia and returning to the couple. “Uh, Lip, repeat after me. I Lip, take thee-“

“No, no, no, um,” Mandy wanting to hit herself for interrupting him again, but that was something she had emailed him about too. “We wrote our own.”

“Since when?” Amelia asks, rudely butting into the moment. Mandy let go of Lips hands, turning to her mother angrily.

“Since we did, Mom.”

“Well, then let's hear them.” She presses. Mandy feels something in her snap.

“You'll hear them tomorrow!”

Suddenly, the room started to spin a little. Mandy’s breathing picked up, and her focus couldn’t settle on one face or another. She started to hyperventilate, arms reaching out to hold something, anything. Ground herself, try to breathe.

“Sweetie?” Lip asks, reaching out for Mandy and holding her arm, trying to look in her eyes.

Random voices started to fill Mandy’s head, ones from friends, family, telling her to be happy, to appreciate her wedding, it’s her special day. She couldn’t breathe, and the room looked like it was falling now.

“Sweetheart?” Roy chimes in, and Lip pulls Mandy a little closer, trying to ground her somewhere. Calm her down.

“Mandy?” Mickey’s voice rang.

“You okay? You don't look so good.” Eli interjected.

Mandy’s knees felt week and all she wanted to do was make it stop. She tried to move over to Lip, see his face, hold him close, but Amelia grabbed her arm and shook it.

“Why'd you have to be so secretive?”

“I'm not the only one with secrets!“ Mandy shouts, panic and anger and fear coming out in a burst. Her breath was shot and she looked like she would collapse in on herself at any moment. “I mean, did you guys know Mickey’s gay?”

The room went deadly silent.

Amelia and Roy looked out to their son, and Mickey’s face was terrified. Mandy’s eyes landed on him, and her face fell into one of horror. She started to cry, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at him.

“Oh, my God, Mick... I'm I'm so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	9. The Rehearsal - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy didn’t lie when she said Roy wouldn’t mind half as much if Mickey was gay, and Amelia makes damn sure her daughter remained an honest woman
> 
> TW: homophobic talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Mandy started to shake, and she started to run. Amelia was yelling for her, a cry of “Sweet pea!” filling the room. Lip took off after her, racing up the stairs to make sure his fiancé was alright. Amelia stood awkwardly, watching Lip leave while Mickey stared at his shoes, face red. Ian wished he could hold Mickey. But he couldn’t.

“Uh, well I guess the stress of this old wedding's been a little much for our Mandy,” Amelia speaks up, hands flying and voice high. “So, uh, why don't you all go into the honeysuckle room for dinner. We will be there in a moment.”

People began to stand up, hushed whispers among them. Mickey wanted to scream at them. Mandy’s panic attack was nothing to gossip about, so they should all shut their mouths before he shut them closed for them. Ian followed the group of patrons, listening to Amelia talk about the reserved seating before she started walking away.

“Where did she go?” Amelia asks, looking back at Roy. “Did you see where she went?”

“Leave her be, Meli.” Roy advised, and she huffed, walking back. Her husband was so relaxed she thought he just might be insane. He wasn’t, in fact, he was terrified for Mandy right now, worried his baby girl wasn’t okay, but he knew Lip was a good man, willing to help Mandy though anything she asked him to.

“Maybe we should call Dr. Tuckerman,” Amelia says, hands patting Roy’s chest softly. “I saw this thing on The Today Show about panic attacks, and that sure looked like one. Uh, they said they can make people talk real crazy too.”

Mickey nods, knowing all too well what Mandy has just experienced.

“That's all that was, you know that, Mick,” Mickey’s eyes darting up to his mothers, her hand reaching out to grip his shoulder. “Mandy didn't mean that.”

“Is there something you want to say to us, son?” Roy’s asks, and both Amelia and Mickey’s eyes widened. Roy remained relaxed, hands clasped in front of himself.

Mickey took a heavy breath in, and Amelia let go of his shoulder, stepping back. Mickey wipes his eyes, locking onto Roy’s instead of Amelia’s, afraid of the woman’s reaction.

“Mandy wasn't talking crazy, she was telling the truth,” Mickey says shakily. “I'm gay.”

Roy frowned a little, but not in a disappointed way, more a curious way. Amelia’s mouth gapped open, like a fish getting ready to eat. She began to stutter again, hands fidgeting.

“Maybe Dr. Tuckerman c-could prescribe something,” Amelia says, eyes darting around like she was trying to spot a fly. “To help calm Lee's nerves-“

Mom, listen,” Mickey held his hand out, trying to calm her down. She looked at him, swatting his hand away and gripping his suit lapel lightly.

“No, son, you listen,” She says, fixing the pin in his tie. The musical note pin she had gifted him from his grandfather. “You are not that way. And your sister's wedding is no time for such nonsense.”

Mickey’s mouth fell open this time, tears welling in his eyes again.

“Please don't call it nonsense. And Mandy didn't give me a choice.”

“Choice?” Amelia laughs dryly, letting go of Mickey and stepping back, hand gripping her dress collar tightly. “What about the choice to let your daddy and me go to our graves without ever hearing this?”

“Meli, knock it off.” Roy warns. The honest man he was, he knew Mickey probably never would have told them, but that didn’t mean Amelia had to chastise their son for it. Mickey didn’t have to tell them everything, and he and Amelia weren’t entitled to know everything about their son.

“Don't tell me to knock it off, Roy,” Amelia growls, and Mickey scowls at her, eyes falling afterwards. “This whole entire family has got to get its shit together.”

Amelia gasped at herself, and Mickey looked at her like she’d just killed someone. She cleared her throat, looking at both of the men beside her.

“You heard me, shit. Shit,” Amelia began to ramble, moving quickly away from the men and out of the venue. “Shit!”

“Shit!” Roy mocks, and Mickey starts to laugh, hands covering his face as tears fell, chest feeling heavy. Roy smiles at his son, laughter of his own filling the room now.

“Let's, uh, go somewhere we can talk, son.” Roy grips Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey nods.

“All right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	10. Bang! Bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy reminisces the times when Mickey was younger, and a terrible accident happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Some characters will have different last names (Mickey and Lip do, Lip is also not related to Ian in this) but nothing too major that you don’t know who the character is
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

A shot rang out into the forest, glass shattering and flying after the bullet impaled it’s structured frame. Mickey smiled down the barrel of the shotgun over his shot, and he let the gun fall softly, removing his finger from the trigger.

“You always were a show-off.” Roy chuckles, looking off at their make shift shooting targets, old beer cans and bottles Roy had in his struck. Mickey rolls his eyes.

“You taught me, Dad.” Mickey says, swinging the gun a little. Roy stuck his hand out, stopping the motion.

“Be gentle now,” He warns. “That trigger's loose. So much as look at her wrong, she's liable to go off.”

Mickey laughs hard, like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

“Kind of like Mom?”

“Yeah.”

Roy takes the gun from Mickey’s hand, lining up his shot with another glass bottle. 

“All right, here we go.”

He took the shot, and green glimmered as it flew, sparkly and sharp. Roy sighed, setting the gun down.

“Do you remember your first gun?” He asks. Mickey looks up, searching for the memory.

“Uh, Buck Model 105 air rifle,” Mickey smiles. “I was nine.”

“You were a good shot right out of the gate, too,” Roy says, lifting his head to meet Mickey’s eyes. “And, uh one day you come running to the house crying so hard I could hardly understand a word you were saying.”

Mickey’s face flushes a bit, but Roy doesn’t care.

“You said you'd shot a blue jay.”

Both of them laugh together, and Roy pats his thighs, occupying himself.

“I knew right then you weren't going to be much of a hunting partner,” Mickey’s eyes flickered down, in shame maybe. Roy didn’t know. “But I also know you had a good heart.”

“And, uh watching you grow up, I guess, I... I'll admit I had a sense about you, son,” Roy says. “And I can't say I was looking forward to this day, sorry to say, but I promised myself if it ever came I would look you in the eye and tell you that I loved you.”

Mickey looks his father head on, eyes wet and face dropped in shock. Mickey can feel his tears fall, not ready to wipe them away.

“And I do,” Roy smiles. “There is no doubt about that.”

“Dad.” Mickey says, voice rough from the lack of talking, and the tears building up. He stepped forward, opening his arms a little, and Roy envelopes him softly.

“Son.”

They stand there for a moment, hugging, crying. Mickey didn’t know what to say or what to do, but he didn’t need to do anything. The words Roy had said to him, about knowing from the start and loving him, it left Mickey feeling a thousand times lighter. Like he was floating.

They pulled away, and Roy pat Mickey on the back, taking his spot back slouching on the hood of his truck.

“Just one question,” Mickey’s raises an eyebrow. “Are you happy?”

Mickey’s smile fell, shaking his head. “I'd be a lot happier if Mom wasn't so upset.”

Roy nods, picking up the gun again and holding it.

“Just give her time,” He says, patting his sons shoulder. “Love’s not a light switch.”

Roy hands Mickey the gun. “Now, go on. It's your shot.”

Mickey’s lines up the shot, taking a deep breath but stopping, setting the gun down. “Say, earlier when Mom said that this whole family needed to get our-“

“Shit together?” Roy laughs.

“Yeah.” Mickey nods. Roy shifts uncomfortably, switch his legs and shaking his head for a minute before answering.

“She meant that you aren't the only one who's been hiding a secret.”

Mickey’s eyes went wide, panic written over his face. “Oh no, she's not sick again, is she?”

“Our health's are good,” Roy reassures, throwing a hand up. “Praise the Lord. But, uh your mom and I are going through a rough patch.”

“How long have you two?” Mickey asks. He felt left out of the equation, but he didn’t try to guilt trip his father. It wouldn’t do him any good.

“Ever since we moved to Sandy Springs, and she started running around with those, uh, society people,” Roy jokes, but it doesn’t land. “Don't get me wrong, I admire her charity working and all, and I'm more than happy to share her blessings, but it it changed her, son.”

Mickey remembers the change. His mom had always been one to pressure for success, but it had elevated like blood pressure once she started the family business.

“You know what really irks me?” Roy asks. Mickey shakes his head in confusion. “I may not want to go to those black tie things and whatnot, but she's never even once asked me to.”

“Like she's ashamed of me,” Roy wipes his eyes. “And then her ordeal came along. Man, oh, man, did that send her into overdrive.”

Roy waves his hand, brushing off the emotions flooding onto him. He takes the gun from Mickey, setting it against his chest and lining himself up.

“Good to get things off your chest,” Roy admits, smiling a little. He sniffles too, rubbing his nose. “It's not fun keeping things from your loved ones.”

Mickey chuckles. “Look who you're talking to.”

“Let's line 'em up,” Roy says, pointing to the knocked over cans. “I'm not quite ready to go home yet.”

“All right.”

Mickey ran over the pile of rocks, setting up old cans and half broken glasses, putting them back up.

“You know, your granny used to call your kind crazy old bachelors,” Roy jokes, reloading the gun. “Said, uh, every family needed one. She was... she was a mess.”

When Roy clicked the bullets back into place, the gun went off. Roy didn’t look where he had aimed, and he heard a hard groan and looked up, dropping the gun instantly.

“Oh sh- son!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	11. The Real Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia tries to have a heart to heart with Ian, but time has shown him to not allow it to fly
> 
> TW: gay conversion talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Some characters will have different last names (Mickey and Lip do, Lip is also not related to Ian in this) but nothing too major that you don’t know who the character is
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Ian was steaming one of the optional wedding dresses in Mandy’s bridal suite when a loud knock filled the room.

“Leelee? Sweet pea?”

Ian’s eyes rolled hard, and he made his way to the door, opening it up to a wide eyed and teary. He turned away.

“Where is she?” Amelia asks, walking it frantically.

“She's not here.”

“What do you mean Lee's not here?”

“Lip took her somewhere, not sure where,” Ian explains, going back to the dress and folding down certain parts of it. “She'll be fine.  
How you holding up?”

“Honestly, I feel like I'm waltzing through a mine field,” Amelia sighs, wiping her face and taking a seat on the couch. “Ian, how does a person know they are gay?”

Ian laughs, setting the steamer down. “Same way you know you're not. We're all just who we are.”

“You know, we think of you as family,” Amelia says, looking at him softly. “I will admit, when Lee first brought you around I didn't know what to make of you. But I'm glad she talked me into hiring you.”

Ian smiles. No matter the circumstance, Amelia always found a way to make him smile, or laugh. She was a tricky person.

“And now that I've gotten to know you I realize you're mostly like normal people,” She fawns. “Except more colorful.”

And like that, Ian’s genuine smile was gone, replaced by a fake and plastered one.

“Do you also realize what a mostly offensive backhanded compliment that is?” Ian asks, folding his hands in front of him and. Amelia waves her hand, ignoring the snark.

“You know what I mean. You're the real deal,” She laughs, and for a second Ian almost forgot that she had been crying not even five minutes before hand. “Like you just said, you are who you are and who you are is gay as the night is long. And that's fine, for you.”

Ian’s eyes widened on their own accord.

“But Mickey... I just can't picture him choosing that lifestyle.”

“Maybe You could talk some sense into him,” Amelia says, reaching out to hold Ian’s hands. “Well, you, being a real gay man, and all.”

Ian took his hands back, cocking an eye brow at the woman.

“You want me to try to convince your son that he only thinks he's gay?” Ian asks. Amelia nods happily, feeling as though she’d gotten a break through with him.

“Because why?” Ian demands. Amelia’s enthusiasm dies heavily, replaced with sputtering and more tears. “Because that's the worst thing that could happen to a person?”

“I'm in uncharted waters, Ian,” She cries. “I'm trying to understand.”

“Well, then, understand that being gay isn't choosing a lifestyle, and that it can be both colorful and normal,” Ian says, looking down at her. Her mouth hangs open slightly at his words. “And yes, Mick can be like that without acting like he's trying to win RuPaul's Drag Race.”

“That's my son we're talking about, Ian,” Amelia’s voice shakes heavily. “My baby boy.”

“Then accepting him should be the easiest thing in the world,” Ian sighs, crossing his arms. “Looks to me like he wasn't planning to come out to you at all, Amelia. Probably 'cause he knows how you think.”

“What?” Amelia stutters out. Ian moves his eyes away, feeling sorry for the woman but not willing to give her a reaction.

“I guess I knew too, but hearing it all out loud like this... well, it's toxic,” He says, and Amelia looks like she’s about to scream, or cry more. “And you know? I don't want to be around that anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” She whimpers, shakes hands trying to find her pocket rag.

“I'm saying, I'll help you and Mandy get through this wedding but after that,” Ian let’s out a heavy sigh, shoulders tensing. “I'm making some changes in the new year.”

Amelia opened her mouth to retaliate, but her phone rang, old country music ringing loud before she picked it up, anger and confusion evident through her voice.

“Roy, where in the Sam Hills- Oh, my Lord,” Ian turned to her, and she about fainted.

“Roy shot Mickey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	12. It’s Raining Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey, Mandy’s secrets, and Amelia all clash head on in a messy confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Some characters will have different last names (Mickey and Lip do, Lip is also not related to Ian in this) but nothing too major that you don’t know who the character is
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

“Roy shot Mickey!”

—————————————————————————————

Ian hadn’t moved faster in his life, grabbing his car keys and his coat and dashing to the elevator with Amelia, scared as all get out for Mickey. He’d scared Amelia more than once with his driving speed, but in the end, they got to the hospital just fine. A nurse led them to the room where Roy and Mickey were sat, and Ian barged in, breathe evening out once he saw Mickey. The older man was wearing an arm sling, and his attention shot to Ian, a smile growing on his face once they locked eyes.

“Ian, what are you doing here?” Mickey laughed as Ian sat down, grabbing the sides of Mickey’s face softly.

“Please, tell me you're okay, Mickey.” He smiles, kissing the other man enthusiastically. He had been so worried, and thank god Mickey wasn’t hurt too badly.

“Dad only grazed me,” Mickey says once Ian pulls away, holding Ian’s hand with his good one. “Just be glad he's not as good a shot as I am.”

“That old gun just went off on its own,” Roy says, regret etched into his features. “Lord, God, I wasn't trying to hit you, son.”

“Sorry, Dad, I'm joking,” Mickey says, throwing his dad a remorseful look. “Too soon?”

“A little bit.” Roy nods, eyes finally drifting over to the ginger beside his son. “Hey, Ian.”

“Hey.” Ian lets out a breath, something deep inside him that he was holding out on admitting. Roy just smiled, but it was cut off when he noticed Amelia.

She had seen the whole thing, and she stood dead stiff in the doorway of the hospital room.

“It’s certainly is raining surprises tonight.” She mumbles, walking into the room cautiously. Not even a second layer Mandy and Lip stormed in, and Mandy looked like she had just finished crying.

“Oh, my God, this is all my fault.” She started, hands waving frantically, but Mickey diffused it, holding his good hand out.

“No, it's not,” He says, and she grabs his hand. “I am absolutely one hundred percent way okay.”

“I'm so sorry,” Mandy says, and Mickey looks at her with a similar look that he’d given Roy a moment ago, rubbing her hand with his. “I mean, it was just, everybody was staring at me and I just I wanted it to stop and I freaked out.”

Mickey nodded, and he let go of her hand, laying back a bit. Ian rubbed small circles into Mickey’s stomach as he looked up, and his eyebrows bit together in confusion.

“Whoa.” He whispers, and Amelia sets a hand on his bad shoulder, making him wince. The bullet wound wasn’t far from where her hand laid.

“You all right, son? What have they got you drugged up on?” She asked frantically, looking all over her sons face for an answer.

“Uh, something trippy,” Mickey says, eyes trained upward. “Is it just me or does that vampire look like-?”

Amelia’s eyes reached the TV first, and Mandys breath picked up, her hands going to grip onto Lips coat. Roy picked up a remote and turned the volume up, sound filling the room.

“Come on, wannabe-Buffy, that improvised cross thing is such a cheesy trope,” The vampire says, dressed in tight fitting leather and lace. Her hair is tussled, and the fangs look a little too big on her, but she’s pulling a hard attitude with her. “Challenge yourself.”

“Okay,” The vampire hunter chuckles, dropping her candles and stepping back. “Let's work on your tan.”

She threw open the curtains as the vampire ran towards her, but the vampire began to smile, her eyes turned toward the sun.

“Finally, I was too weak to do it on my own, but now you've assisted in my suicide,” She shouts, smile growing as she dropped to her knees in weakness. “My first sunrise in 200 years and now my last, and it's divine.”

The vampires eyes closed, and the screen went black followed by a scream and the words “Bloody Fangs” painted in cg blood were thrown up with it. Mickey smiled and Ian looked at Mandy, who had hidden herself by Lip.

Amelia snatched the remote from Roy’s hands, turning off the TV and dropping the remote angrily on the bedside table, eyes on her daughter.

“Why do I get the feeling I'm the last one to know about this?” She demands, stepping closer to Mandy, who had moved away from Lip and was now just gripping his hand. “You told me you gave up that acting nonsense.”

“Only so you would stop nagging me about it.” Mandy says.

“Nagging?” Amelia gasps, amusement hidden in the feigned reaction.

“Yes! And I was going to show you this at New Year's brunch,” Mandy yells, letting go of Lips hand to wave it in the air at the TV. “To prove to you that I'm not I'm not wasting my time, and I'm not a street walker.”

Amelia’s mouth hung open again, hands fiddling with her purse. Hearing her own words being thrown in her face didn’t help her in any way, and Mandy wasn’t backing down.

“I know y'all bought us a house and all, but Lip and I are moving to Los Angeles.” Mandy says, taking Lips hand again. He looks at her softly, sorry for the commotion she had been having to deal with this whole time.

Amelia’s rage returned with that sentence, and she looked at her daughter in the eyes as she stood there.

“Roy will you go get that old rifle and just shoot me dead?”

Roy’s eyes bulged, and Mickey looked like he was about to throw up at her comment. Roy lifted a hand to stop her, saying her name in a scared tone, but she hit his hand away.

“You had your target practice with Mick,” She blubbers, angry tears falling from her face. “So, just go on and take me right on out.”

Mandy let out a soft sob, wiping her eyes as Amelia looked at her again. She composed herself, Lip rubbing her back softly.

“Thanks for the support, Mom,” Mandy croaks, tears still falling as she blinked. “You're 0-for-2 tonight. Come on, Lip.”

She practically dashed out of the room, Lip hot on her tail as they left. Amelia called for her, but Mandy ignored her, rushing out of the hospital.

Ian held onto Mickey’s hand and laid his head on Mickey’s chest, kissing the warm skin beneath his shirt. Mickey rubber Ian’s hand in return, and he refused to look at his mother. She could judge them all she wanted, after tonight he didn’t care.

Roy sat silently for a moment before grabbing his coat and saying goodbye, patting Mickey on the side of his face. Amelia followed Roy out, pulling on her own coat. They said nothing to one another as they loaded into his trunk and started driving down the road.

Mickey was able to leave after a little while, considering he hadn’t gotten that bad of an injury, and Ian made sure that he and Mickey got back to the hotel safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	13. The Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Roy confront one of their demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

“Los Angeles... They're going to raise our grandbabies out there, Lord, Lord,” Amelia said, shaking her head softly. “I still don't understand why she wouldn't tell me about that silly vampire show. It's just ridiculous.”

“You even hear yourself?” Roy asks, taking his eyes off the road to throw her a look, receiving one just as foul back.

“What?”

“Well then, missy, you need to take a long look in the mirror, see if you recognize the woman looking back,” Roy’s eyes find themselves ed back in the road. “Cause I sure as hell don't.”

“Same as I've always been.” Amelia laughs, waving her hand. Roy whips his head over to her, shock and disbelief written on every part of it.

“Oh, God, uh-uh, no, ma'am.” He says, shaking his head.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Amelia shouts, anger building in her stomach. Roy has no reason to be making fun of her, at least so she thought. He shook his head harder.

“Ever since our business took off I've watched that sweet little country girl I married turn into a bossy old peacock,” Roy says softly, and Amelia’s mouth hangs open in her own shock. “You’re pretending to be somebody you're not, Meli, and then you pressure our kids into being who they're not.”

“And for the record, our gay son, Mickey, yeah, our gay son, Mickey! Might be the most well-adjusted of us all.” Roy emphases his sons name when Amelia starts to scowl, throwing her hands up and making a fool of herself. He can’t believe his wife and her close mindedness. It just wasn’t like her.

“Well, I saw you fussing over him tonight,” She cries, wiping her nose with a handkerchief. “I wonder where that Roy Meegers was when I was going through my ordeal last year.”

“Driving you to every appointment, test, and treatment, and making by God sure you took your pills and did what the doctors told you,” Roy replies. “That's where.”

“But every time I want to tell you about what I was going through you didn't want to hear,” Amelia whispers, and Roy bows his head, lifting it up to pull over and stop the truck. “Roy, what on earth are-“

“All right, let's talk about it then,” Roy says softly, leaning back into his seat. “But maybe now is the time for us both to stop tiptoeing around your "ordeal" and call it what it was.  
Ovarian cancer, Meli. Stage 2A. Scariest words I heard said out loud in my whole life.”

Amelia looked away in shame, wiping her eyes and nose again as tears welled. Roy looked at her with concerned eyes, but carried on anyways.

“I know you felt the same. So whenever you tried to talk about it all I could do was say you were going to be fine, because because I I couldn't bear the mere idea that something might happen to the girl that took my breath away,” He says, wiping his own eyes and leaning further back. It’s his turn to look ashamed, angry with himself that he hadn’t tried harder for Amelia. “But you're not without blame, Meli. Hell, you didn't even tell me when you were in remission, I had to find out from Mandy.”

“You never asked, Roy.” Amelia says quietly, looking back at him.

“The truth is,” He starts, tapping his driver seat window with his knuckle. “I was afraid to.”

“Afraid?”

“Afraid that it might be bad news and that I'd...” He puts his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. “That I'd go to pieces and that wouldn't do you any good, so I just I just never asked.”

Amelia and Roy sat in silence, looking at one another and wiping their face from tears as they did. Roy finally got the truck started again, and they were back on the road, headed home to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	14. Garden Gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia tells Mickey everything he doesn’t want to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

“Here we go.”

Ian helped lift Mickey out of his car, supporting him at the waist and letting the shorter man wrap his good arm around the gingers neck. They started to walk up to the hotel doors, talking softly when they heard the rumble of Roy’s truck approach, stopping as brakes squealed in worn out use.

Amelia and Roy steppes out, Amelia looking worse than before as she shoved her handkerchief into her purse.

Mickey and her locker eyes, and Ian smiled at her as well. The taller man kissed Mickey’s temple, whispering something sweet before walking off, leaving Amelia and Mickey to their business.

He starts to walk out, and she follows, catching up and striding beside him, looking at the beautiful flowers as they passed.

“Do you remember when I was 13 and you showed me Steel Magnolias?” Mickey asks, and Amelia looks over again him. “Do you remember the scene where Olympia Dukakis says "All gay men have track lighting"?”

“Not as vividly as you, apparently.” Amelia mumbles, rubbing her hands together. Mickey chuckles, quickly throwing a look at her.

“I turned to you and I said "I'm pretty sure I like track lighting,” He smiles, shaking his head and looking down. “That was my only time testing the waters with you. And you laughed, and said I had a weird sense of humor and thank the good Lord you hadn't re-named me Mark, Rick or Steve. That was enough to lock me in the closet for years.”

“Mick, you were too young to even know what track lighting was.” Amelia says, thoughts and memories coming to her like a tsunami.

“I'm trying to be honest with you.” Mickey says, stopping and turning to her.

“All right then, let's be honest,” Amelia scowls, straightening her posture. “I am sorry for what I said earlier, but between you and your sister I was a little out of sorts.”

Mickey smiles, almost thanking her for the apology, but instead, she continues.

“But as far as this thing with Ian is concerned, I know his spirit can be infectious, and if he was coming after you-“

“Mom-“ Mickey says, and she holds up a hand, silencing him again.

“Flattering you, making you laugh,” She says, shaking her head, smiling. “I can understand how that might be confusing.”

“Except it was the other way around, I went after Ian,” Mickey laughs, and Amelia sputters, her own smile dropping as Mickey looked out to the hotel. “And you got to know, he resisted. He said it was a bad idea getting involved with his best friend's brother and his boss's son, especially with me not being out.”

Amelia looks like she just might faint, and Mickey didn’t have a single worrying care to give about it.

“Then we fell in love.”

“Oh, Mick,” Amelia says, placing her hand on her sons cheek, caressing it softly. “I saw a program about this therapist who works with confused young people.”

“Mom,” Mickey moves away from the hand, stepping back from his mother and frowning down at her. “This is so-“

“I would be happy to pay for it!” Amelia starts to cry, reaching out for Mickey. “Please!”

Okay, you know what? Mom!” Mickey shouts, pushing her away. Amelia fumbles, mascara stained cheeks hurting Mickey personally. He grits his teeth, and straightens up. “I got shot tonight, but this? This hurts more.”

Amelia looks at him terrified, as though she had just witnessed his murder, and he walked away. His jacket blew in the window softly, and Amelia found it increasingly harder to see it as she cried, hands shaking hard as she reached for a tissue, or handkerchief, or something.

Mickey met Ian in the lobby, kissing him softly and crying into his chest afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	15. Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Mickey have a conversation, connecting on another level for the first time since Eli came out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my absence again ! chapter 16 will be up tomorrow
> 
> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

After crying for a while, Mickey excused himself outside for a breather while Ian retreated upstairs to change his clothes, feeling the wet patch Mickey left behind on his chest.

The chilly air hit Mickey as he stepped outside, and it helped by bringing a subtle sense of peace to him. Calm, like the night sky. He walked around the back patio, large for the expensive hotel, and he looked over at the pool as he walked up stairs, surprised it wasn’t covered up already, considering the time of year. He leaned on the rail of the stairs, eyes cast over the greenery of the garden surrounding the patio, letting his thoughts wonder.

The outside felt more comforting than the inside now, open and free. It made him feel better, and it made the words Amelia said trail away.

Mickey believes that sometimes he’s imagined his mother as a demon, one of the many things she resented as a good time church-going christian, and he never found himself feeling regretful for it. He loved her, more than the sun loved the moon, but she had haunted him for years, as both a child and as an adult. She had made him second guess his worth and his place in the world since he was little, questioning if he was good enough. He supposed it wasn’t that bad until recently, with her society people pushing her up her pedestal more. He couldn’t blame them fully for her elevation of terrible treatment, but they had helped.

It was sickening to him, the words and the things she said about his own community to him, and heaven knows what she might have said to Ian, or Mandy. It gave him a nasty feeling, something churningly awful in his stomach.

He pushed the feelings away, taking a deep breath and continuing up the stairs, seeing that a gathering space was higher up, and that a fire was started. He raised an eyebrow to the scene, turning the corner and seeing bright blue and purple hair, accompanied by the god awful patterned print that Mickey laughed at earlier.

“Hey Eli.” He says, walking up to the fire place. The younger one of the two looked up, smiling. They put away the book they were reading, tucking it under their side and into part of the couch.

“Hey,” They reply, looking around the seating area, embarrassment evident. “I, uh, heard your dad hate-crimed you.”

“Oh, it was just an accident.” Mickey says, waving his good hand. Eli nods, fidgeting with their hands.

“I, uh, didn't know if I was gonna get to talk to you this weekend,” They admit, finally meeting Mickey’s eyes. “I'm used to people avoiding me, so I know what it looks like.”

“I'm sorry,” Mickey says, guilt flooding his conscious as he remembers what he said about Eli at the rehearsal. “I guess I've been a little bit self-absorbed. And judgy.”

Mickey sits down, leaning back into the cushions. “I wish I'd been as sure of myself at 15 as you are.”

“Welcome to the rainbow, cuz.” Eli jokes, smiling. The tension had dissipated, leaving them in a comfortable silence.

Mickey looked over at Eli suspiciously when their expression changed, and he turned his head to see what had caught his cousins attention. A hunched black animal was scurrying along the brick walls ledge, sniffing as it moved.

“What?” Mickey asked, looking up the rodent. He turned back to Eli, confused. “It's just a possum.”

“Could be your patronus.” Eli says, quirking an eyebrow, grabbing their phone.

Mickey laughed and looked back, being met with big black eyes. “How so?”

“Well,” Eli starts, propping themselves up to get more comfortable. “To avoid danger and conflict, the possum will often play dead. If a possum appears to you and doesn't, it's telling you that it's time for you to stop playing dead.  
To take life by the horns.”

Mickey and Eli’s eyes met, a silent understanding connecting them both. Eli looked over at the rodent, now walking away and smiled.

“Definitely your patronus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the scripts original “possum spirit animal” to “possum patronus” simply due to the fact that i respect native american traditions and beliefs in spirit guides, and patronus fits white people culture a lot better
> 
> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	16. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy finally does something for her own happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

A bright camera flash filled the room, chatter from the residents booming loudly in the venue.

Amelia was swatting at someone over from the side, and Roy had just looked on, ignoring the flailing libs.

The photographer cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at the couple. She pulled her camera away from her face and threw on a fake smile, annoyed with the ruckus.

“Act like y’all like each other.” She says, nodding, and returning her camera to her eye. Amelia laughs plainly at the remark, turning and standing next to Roy properly, smiling.

The photographer turned her attention over to Karen, Mickey and Ian, training the lens on the couple of men and snapping a photo of them laughing, Mickey’s hand on Ian’s knee.

“Look, actual happy people.”

“You know we’re paying you for pictures, not for color commentary.” Amelia remarks, shaking her head. The photographer, who had been looking over the shot she took of Ian and Mickey, turned to Amelia and smirked, unamused.

“Karen, where in the world is Mandy?” Amelia demands, turning to the bridesmaid. The younger woman just shrugs, shaking her head.

“I don’t know. She texted me saying she was spending the morning with you.“

“But she texted me saying she was with you and after last night, I wasn’t about to...” Amelia starts, pausing for a moment. She took a second to scan over the crowd of attendants, before a gasp left her lips. “Oh lord, we got a runaway bride!”

Ian and Mickey pipped up over Amelia’s loud voice, worry etching into Ian’s brow as he stood up. Amelia turned to Roy and grabbed his arms, ready to set a plan in action when-

“I’m right here Mom.”

Mandy and Lip strolled in together, and Amelia gasped, looking over her daughters outfit.

It was a shorter and simpler dress than the one they bought from the bridal shop, completed with a silver crystallized belt. Her black hair fell over her shoulders softly, and she smiled, lips painted red.

“Where’s your new dress?” Amelia asks quietly, her voice sounding rough. Mandy looks down over her own appearance, and turns around.

“Does everyone mind giving us a minute?”

The attendants all nodded, and Eli helped direct them into the living room, smiling over at Mandy before leaving the room themselves.

Ian and Mickey began to walk away, linking arms, but Mandy held out a hand, smiling.

“Mickey, Ian, you guys can stay.” She says, and they nod, stopping to stand beside her. Mandy nodded, taking deep breathes for herself before looking back up to Amelia, confident as ever.

“Whatever this is, sweet pea, can’t it wait till after the ceremony?” Amelia asks, stepping towards her daughter. Mandy’s lips press together in a sweet smile, and Lip comes up behind her, placing a hand on her waist.

“We just had it Mom.” Mandy admits. Amelia looks at her confused.

“Had it?”

“At the courthouse in Winder, like you and Dad,” Mandy laughs, her smile brighter than the sun in pride. Mickey smiles in return, a surge of love for her sister welling in his chest. She looked so happy, she looked amazing, and he couldn’t have been happier for her. “And we even used Grandma Culpeppers ring like you wanted.”

Amelia let out a few sounds of confusion, shaking her head dizzily. Mandy placed her hand on her mother’s forearm, calm as a lazy river.

“Oh come on, Mom. I mean, after everything that’s happened, the dress, and my panic attack, and what I did to Mick, Mickey getting shot, and the whole Bloody Fangs thing it just,” Mandy takes a breath, shaking her softly. “It felt like the universe was just screaming at us.”

Mandy remover her hand, stepping back again. Amelia looked like she was going to cry, something awful that no one wanted at the moment.

“I’m sorry. I know that you always wished that you and Dad could have had this big wedding but,” Mandy looked back and grabbed Lips hand, squeezing it softly. “Every time you told about the courthouse, it sounded like the most romantic in the world. Just two people together, speaking their truth from their hearts. And it worked out for you two, you guys are a perfect couple.”

Amelia and Roy looked at each other, shame floating around them together, feeling bad over Mandy’s moment of obliviousness.

“And, my agent called me today, and hashtag ‘suicidal-vampire’ is trending, and the producers want to resurrect her, and give her a name and her own storyline!” Mandy exclaims, and Mickey and Ian smile brightly, Roy’s expression growing happier as Mandy explained the situation.

“So, yay! We’re not moving to L.A. after all!”

“That’s wonderful.” Roy says, little tears pricking his eyes as he looked over at Amelia, taken back by the woman’s almost entirely blank face.

“And if the house is still a thing we would love to live there,” Mandy says, and Roy holds it his hand, taking hers. “But only if you let us pay rent.”

“Absolutely, sweet pea,” Amelia says, clearing her throat, as she does so. “Roy, would you go announce that the wedding’s off? I don’t think i could get through it.”

“Mom, come on, I mean, we still got married,” Mandy tries to say, but Amelia starts to cry a little, gasps and little breathes puffing out. “And we can still have the big reception we planned. We still have so much to celebrate.”

“Well y’all go ahead, I just don’t feel like it.” Amelia says, passing Roy her bouquet and walking off. Mandy’s smile drops and she reaches out for Amelia as she passes by.

“Mom?”

“Meli, please-“ Roy calls out, but Amelia waves her hand angrily, ignoring him.

“Lip! Lip! Lip!” A man’s voice rings out.

Lip turns around and is met with his fathers face, and the older man laughs, smiling at the family and looking over at Amelia, who was storming off. 

“Lip, son.” The man holds his arms out, smiling. Lip hugs him in return, pulling away a second later.

“We made it just in time, your mom, listen, she’ll be right-“ Lips father starts, but he takes a moment to look over Mandy’s family again, and he frowns a little.

“What?”

“Welcome,” Roy says, smiling. “Open bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	17. Amelia’s Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that her hard work was thrown away in an instance, Amelia has a hard hitting breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Hi everyone ! I’m back, and I am very very sorry for the long wait that you guys had to deal with . This chapter is hardly satisfactory and it’s short but it’s a part of the story nonetheless . New chapters will be out soon, and I promise I’ll try to finish this before the summertime comes . Anyways, thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading . Now, onto the story !  
—————————————————————————————  
Amelia stepped into the dinning room with her body rigid and tense. She had felt hot and cold at the same time due to her anger, and as she walked between the elegantly decorated tables, she felt her anger rage on.

After all this planning, after all the time she put into the wedding, this is how Mandy had repaid her!

Her throat tightened as tears fell when she finally stood still, gazing over the tables and glasses. She looked over ever napkin and flower vase, shining silver catching on the overhead chandelier.

Her eyes finally settled on a cake, the cake, that was made for Mandy, Lip, and the guests to eat during the reception. It stood with delicately with five layers, each one resembling the years Mandy and Lip had been together, with said bride and grooms figures on the top layer.

Amelia walked quickly over to the cake, placing her hands softly on the fondue covered sides of the top layer, lifting it off of its support. She smiled as she left the dinning room, hurrying quickly up to her suite. She sat the cake down on the silk lined chest that was pressed against her bed. she flopped down into the cushions of said bed, rolling around in a hysterical stupor.

She finally settled down and let her head hand off the side of the bed with her arms out, staring over at the cake. The figurines of her daughter and son-in-law taunted her silently, reminding her of the wedding and how it wasn’t how she planned, how she had failed.

“What are y’all lookin’ at?” She asked in a rude tone, voice rough from the earlier crying. The figures said nothing, and continued to sit quietly atop of the cake.

Amelia looked back in anger for a moment before a thought came to mind.

The wedding was off, so who would need the stupid cake anyways?

She rolled over and smacked the figures off the cake, tossing them to the ground. She then reached a hand into the cake, crushing the wall of the sweet treat into her palm. She began to eat out of her hand, bits and pieces of the cake falling or sticking to her cheeks and nose.

She reached another hand in, and then another, until she was shoving handfuls of cake into her mouth at a time, destroying the thing as it sat.

When she caught a second to breathe, she began to cry again, mushing her face into the cake as her tears fell, quiet sobs filling the room alongside the smell of Mandy and Lip’s wedding cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	18. The Wish of New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Roy directs the attendants of Mandy’s wedding, Ian and Mickey have their own private moment of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Roy walked into the living room where glasses were clinking and talk was bursting through the room. He checked his watch for the time, reading 10:43. He cleared his throat and fixed his posture, raising his hand up to grab everyones attention.

“Hey everybody,” He says, watching people’s heads turn to him and the talking quiet down. “Um, well we still had a wedding, just not here.”

The attendees laughed and Roy smiled, his tenseness loosening.

“And it’s still New Year’s Eve! So uh, let’s all go inside and kick up our heels.”

Those around him began to migrate into the dining room, the conversations carrying on after he finished talking.

Upstairs and a few halls away, Ian and Mickey were doing their own thing.

Mickey laughed and cursed as he pulled off his arm sling, Ian by his side with his coat.

“Alright, quick, before I feel anything.” Mickey says, and Ian makes haste to help put on his coat, both of them laughing at the struggle.

Mickey tosses the sling onto the table beside them before taking a glass of champagne as well. Ian grabbed his own, and they stood there a moment, smiling at one another.

“To new beginnings.” Mickey says, and Ian nods, clinking his glass to others before both of them took a sip. Mickey sat his drink down, watching Ian.

“Why don’t you spend tomorrow in Asheville with me?” Mickey asks, flashing his smile up at Ian. “I make pretty decent collard greens and black-eyed peas.”

“And I make killer cornbread right out of the Jiffy mix box.” Ian replies, nodding his head.

Mickey sighed, reaching out for Ian’s hand. “You know, we have never cooked a real meal together.”

“We are in a geographically undesirable relationship, Mick.”

Mickey smiled and held up the leather clad box he’d brought with him, shiny clasps catching the lamp light beside the two.

Ian’s expression went wild, and he started to fumble with himself, smiling big and trying to hide his excitement.

“Whoa, are you, are you proposing?” He asks, pressing down his coats lapel in a means to compose himself.

“I’m proposing something.” Mickey admits, holding the box out to Ian.

The ginger sighs, taking it from his partners hands softly. He unfastens the clip, feeling the cool metal light up the nerves in his fingers, the leather smooth against his hands. He opened the box up, both sides of the opening flopping outward softly.

A steel key sat in the satin base, and Ian raised an eyebrow to it, picking it up and flashing it at Mickey.

“Move in with me.” Mickey asks, and Ian can see the emotion behind the shorter mans eyes, the delight and joy warming his skin.

“Dude you live in Asheville.” Ian laughs, waving the key.

“I just closed on that loft yesterday, we could make it ours instead of just mine.”

Ian looked hesitant, though Mickey didn’t falter, continuing his small speech of love.

“Come on, timing is perfect. It’s a new year, we’re finally both out, and I’m _way_ out in Asheville.” He says, and both of them laugh, their own personal music filling the room.

Ian locks hands with Mickey, shaking slightly.

“This is a big step.” Ian says, rubbing his thumb over Mickey’s knuckle. “Huge. You know I love you, but... I need to think about this. I’m sorry.”

Ian kissed Mickey’s hand, looking sad. Mickey’s smile doesn’t fall though, doesn’t even shift. He understood that Ian needed time, and that he can’t force Ian to move with him.

His phone dinged beside him before he could respond to the red head, and he let go of Ian’s hand, picking up the device.

The message on the screen are him smile more, and he looked up at Ian.

“I almost forgot, my surprise for the reception is here,” Mickey said, quietly watching as Ian played with the keys box. “I think this might be just what we all need.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs, okay?” Mickey says, sliding his phone into his pants pocket before grabbing Ian’s face, grazing the younger mans cheekbone with his thumb.

And oh boy, did he truly have a waiting surprise that would be remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	19. Shit, Shit, Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen of country livens up a room while Mickey reconnects with Amelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a bit of the talking between Mickey and Amelia, I removed her “life and soul” mom moment because I don’t forgive TDD’s episode for excusing her bullshit homophobia as easily as it did
> 
> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

The lights of the dining room were dimmed, leaving the room dark and uneasy to navigate. Mandy and Lip clasped their hands together roughly, Lip waving his other around for a perimeter around them.

Mandy looked from side to side, squinting around as she looked.

“Why are the lights out?” She asked, patting her free hand along the table. She felt the scrape of metal across her hands, the smooth curve of the glass vase in the middle of their table, a corner of a napkin pressed against her wrist with a rough rub.

The dining rooms intercom crackled to life, and a booming radio show voice filled the room, exciting loudly through the speakers.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Dolly Parton!”

The guitar notes for ‘Two Doors Down’ bounced around the room lively, and the lights from the stage blew up with color, revealing the queen of country right there in front of Mandy.

“Well Happy almost New Year everybody! And congratulations Lip and Mandy! You wanna party? Come On!”

Mandy was smiling so hard she could barley hear the beginning of the song, her body was electric with emotion and Lip could see it. She squeezed his hand harder and he smiled, moving closer and tuning in on the song coming from Dolly and her group.

Karen jumped up and grabbed Ian’s hand, skipping with him to the dance floor. Eli and their mother began to dance too, laughing at one another’s silly or awkward movements.

The whole room burst into claps and shouts, the band playing loud and joyously. Mickey could hear the vibrating walls from within the third floors hallway, making his way to his mothers room.

He knocked on the door three times, patience straying further and further from his mind as his excitement grew.

Inside, his mother scrambled to wipe chunks off cake off of her hands, groaning at the mess she made of the desert. She caught sight of herself in a nearby mirror, and swatted away from it.

She opened the door angrily, tear stained cheeks red from the adrenaline.

“Take a good look Mick. This is what your momma’s love really looks like.” She smears, running her hands up and down her body for emphasis. Mickey raises his eyebrows at the notion, smiling awkwardly.

“That is a whole mess of love, Mom.” He jokes, trying to coax her into a more calm state.

She points at him accusingly, blubbering a little as she did.

“Don’t you try and charm me.” She demands, stepping away from the door. “Not when my whole life is ruined.”

“Okay, the only thing in ruins is your makeup. Now, you only had two goals this weekend: to get Mandy married and to find me someone who’ll make me happy.” Mickey says, following her in as he closed the door.

She turned to him with wet eyes, fidgeting with the cake covered cloth in her hand.

“Mission accomplished! Maybe not exactly the way you pictured it but still.” He finishes, laughing at the end. Amelia laughed as well, folding her hands in her lap.

“How has that ruined your life, mom?”

“Do I look like i’m in the mood to be reasonable?” She weeps, rubbing at her eyes quickly. Mickey sighs quietly.

“Okay fine then. Listen, do you hear that?” He asks, pointing at the door.

Dollys cheerful voice echoed from downstairs, and Amelia looked around confused.

“It’s Dolly Parton. Now y’all raised us on her music and movies, and you always said even her sad songs could lift your spirits.” Mickey recalls, smiling softly.

“Well what did you do? Get some drag queen to mouth along to Dolly Parton songs?” She growls, huffing at the end. Mickey crosses his arms in anger, feeling the base of his neck get red from aggravation.

“No Mom,” He spay sarcastically. “I got Rolly Parton. I met her through work, we hit it off, I asked, she said yes. So you can sit up here and cry your heart out, and feel sorry for yourself, or you can come join the party.”

Amelia gasped in surprised, placing a shaky hand over her mouth as her son told her about how he met Dolly. 

“Your family needs you mom. Wants you, too,” Mickey says, turning from her as she cried. He turned back around a second later though, his lips pressed against each other closed.

“And that includes Dad. He told me what y’all have been going through,” Mickey states calmly, watching as his mothers features twisted with each different emotion. “Did you know that he called me almost every night when you were sick? He didn’t want you to know that he was falling apart, he wanted to be strong... for you. So, he leaned on me.”

Amelia pat her eyes dry, staring at Mickey softly.

“He loves you, Mom.”

She began to sob again, the tears making her body tremble. Mickey stepped closer to her, holding her softly.

“One thing last year you taught us all, is how precious every moment is together.” He says, and she looks up at him, bleary eyes connecting with soft blue ones.

“So go fix your face, stop being a mopey old drama queen, and get your shit together.” Mickey said, standing up as he did. Amelia gasped at his language, but he turned quickly and began to laugh.

“Yeah you heard me! Shit, shit, shit! Your words,” He smiled, opening the door. “Not mine.”

Mickey exited the room, making his way back to the dining hall as Amelia squealed, throwing her dirty cloth away and running into the bathroom, freshening up as quickly as she could for her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


	20. For Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeger family shares their New Years resolutions while the clock counts down, Ian and Mickey start a new chapter, and Amelia turns a new page
> 
> THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF TWO DOORS DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed details of this one too, for good reason — if you’ve seen the episode you’ll know which parts are missing — i do apologize if those parts were some of your favorites
> 
> This is based off Dolly Patton’s “Heartstrings: Two Doors Down” episode, and if you haven’t watched it, you have to see it !
> 
> Additionally: THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

“Anybody workin’ a nine time five out there?”

Dolly had the whole room bustling with cheers, the band playing the opening chords to her song as she spoke out to the crowd.

“Come on, help me out,” She laughed softly, swaying back and forth. “You know this one!”

“Mickey!” Mandy shouted, running up to her brother as he emerged from the dining room doors. She gripped his arms and bounced up and down softly, excitement rushing through her body. “Oh my god! How did you-? I-I, I cant believe it!”

“Do you trust me now?” He asked, walking with her back to her table. She nodded vigorously, laughing heartily at him.

“Yes!” She shouted, smiling big. He smiled back, scanning over the room for his boyfriend.

It wasn’t hard to spot a six foot redhead dancing with a very small five foot blonde girl. Mickey made his way over and behind Ian.

“Hey handsome,” He said, hugged the younger mans arm and smiling over at Karen. “Do you mind if I cut in?”

“I guess.” Karen laughed, letting go of Ians hands. The taller man turned to Mickey, enveloping him in a soft hug, dancing side to side with him as Dolly sang.

Amelia dashes across the main hall and over the dining room, rushing over to Roy. She shook his shoulders excitedly, smiling with the force of a thousand suns.

“Oh my stars, it really is Dolly Parton!” She squeals, covering her mouth.

“Breakin’ my heart, you missin’ this,” Roy says as he smiles up at his wife, grabbing her hand. “I know you love you some Dolly.”

Amelia pulled Roy up, patting his chest softly.

“She’s not the only one I love,” She replies, and Roy’s smile grows bigger. “C’mon, let’s dance!”

Dolly’s music continued to pump through the room joyously, Mandy and Lip dancing their hearts out beside Roy and Amelia, while Mickey and Ian stumbled and bumped into one another, trying their hardest to not hurt Mickey’s wounded arm.

Dolly thanked everyone for their cheers and their love, and excused herself away for a moment. Everyone was popping champagne open and chatting away, the energy of the room buzzing with happiness.

“Well, if y’all have resolutions, now is the time to make them.” Mickey said, and Amelia nodded, setting down her glass.

“I’ll start,” She says, clasping her hands together. “Well, you already know I love you, and since everybody’s coming out with something, I might as well too. This is who I am. I’m a loud, proud, cake drunk wife and mother, who loves her family so much it drives her to the nut house sometimes. But, I am going to resolve, right here and now, to be the best mama, and brag all over town about my baby girl, the actress. Oh, sweet pea. You know I love you, and I hope you can forgive me.”

Mandy nods and smiles softly at her mom, leaning her head on Lip’s shoulder. Amelia reaches for her hand, patting it lovingly before letting it go.

“Oh, and Mickey,” She says, turning to her son. She grabs ahold his hand, taking a deep breath. “I’ll come around, I promise. I just... I just ask you to be patient, because you will always, always be my baby boy, and I will always be, whether you like it or not, your drama queen mama.”

Mickey and her laugh, and he cracks a small smile at her.

“I like it just fine.”

“And Ian,” Amelia starts, tears coming to her eyes. She doesn’t touch him this time, instead opting to hold her hands in front of her. “I will be a open minded employer, and I beg you, please, please keep your job.”

“I’m sorry Amelia, but it’d be too long a commute. My new years resolution is start a whole new life,” Ian says, squeezing Mickeys side softly. “In Asheville.”

Amelia covered her mouth, Mickeys own breaking into a large, uncontrollable smile.

“Really?” He asks, looking up at Ian.

“Really.”

Amelia hugs Roy and wipes her tears away, holding her husbands hands.

“And Roy, sweetheart-“

“I wanna stop you right there Meli,” Roy interrupts, and Amelias smile falls. “You and I have been through enough, better or worse, sickness and health, to know that we can face anything life throws at us.”

He kisses her softly, holding her waist. Mickey and Mandy fake gag at each other, laughing after wards as their parents pulled apart. 

“Hey everybody, can I have your attention.” A hotel worker says, holding a mic while standing next to Dolly.

“Dolly is back to help us count down to the New Year!” Amelia scrabbles go grab her glass, the attendants shouting the countdown with Dolly.

“Five, four, three, two, one!” Everyone shouts.

“Happy New Year!”

Glasses clink and cheers erupt, confetti and streamers popping off from the stage. Dolly laughs, hugging the worker and taking the mic from him.

“Happy New Year everybody!” She says, holding the mic up.

_”Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind, should old acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne.”_

The crowd joins in with her, raising their glasses. Mickey and Ian kiss, holding each other softly.

The new year was going to be just perfect, Mickey was sure about that. He was taking one of the biggest steps of his life. He was taking it with Ian at that.

So to him, everything aside from this weekend, it indeed was going to be, a happy New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone ! holy crap okay
> 
> i started this story back in january, and it’s so crazy seeing that it’s finally coming to its end 😭
> 
> thank you to everyone who read this story, thank you to everyone who bookmarked it, shared it, talking about it, commented on it, and more
> 
> you all mean the world to me ! thank you so so so much !
> 
> stay safe, wear a mask, punch a homophobe/racist, and most importantly, have a wonderful day ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it Ceci ! 🖤🖤🖤


End file.
